Everybody Loves Spike
by Asori
Summary: Trouble is always in store when Spike makes an appearance. This is a collection of one-shots that capture Spike at his best – be prepared for a laugh! [Check out Chapter 2 for a Halloween special: Spike Spook; Check out Chapter 10 for a speculative show special "Bionic Action Hero: Part 2" rewritten, and a crossover with Elite Force "The Attack: Part 2"]
1. Brothers, Am I Right?

**AN: Hello everyone, I am starting a new one-shot collection centered around our favorite commando app! I know that there is already a Spike collection out there, _Spike's Stories_ ; you beat me to it, Stardust16, and you've done a fine job (you should all check it out if you haven't already)! I just thought it would be fun to write some of my own humorous Spike scenes. Anyways, I am kicking off this collection by fulfilling a request from Dirtkid123, and I dedicate this to her - thank you for being such an enthusiastic Spike fan and giving me the inspiration to write these stories! **

**Oh, and if you all could check out the poll on my profile regarding the big Spike story, that would be greatly appreciated! Your opinion matters and can make a difference!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

"Has anyone else seen the new movie _Dancing Waters?_ "

"No, but I read the book! It is absolutely _wonderful!_ "

"My favorite character is Zach – he's just a dream!"

"I wish my boyfriend was just like him – Kyle can be such a dork sometimes."

"Did I mention that Zach's _sooo_ handsome in the trailers?"

"He's even better in the movie; the actor playing him, Jeremy Haggen, is so perfect for the role!"

Bree listened to three of her friends gush over _Dancing Waters_ with growing excitement – the more she heard, the more she wanted to see the movie. It sounded _totally_ romantic. "Does anyone have plans today after school? Because then we could all go and see it together."

"I can't," Hannah said sadly. "I have dance today."

"I can come," Jenny said with a shrug.

"Same," Caitlin added. "I don't mind seeing it again."

"What are the show times?" Jenny asked.

"Here, I'll look them up," Caitlin said, pulling out her phone. Jenny looked over Caitlin's shoulder and Bree was going to do the same when someone caught her arm. She turned to see Chase standing there, looking irritated.

"Bree, I thought you and I were going to hang out after school today," Chase stated in a monotone.

"Chase!" Bree hissed. "I'm busy right now – and sorry, but I'm going to a movie with my friends instead. And what have I said about eavesdropping on me?"

Chase scowled. "But you _promised!_ This is the fourth time you've blown me off this month!"

"Don't be dramatic, Chase," Bree sighed. "This is only the second time."

"No! Last week we were going to the arcade, but you called that off, and then last weekend we were going to go to the museum but you went to the beach instead, and then yesterday you postponed bowling to today – and now you're ditching me _again?_ " Chase was beginning to grow really upset.

"Okay, fine. But right now isn't the time to debate this! We'll go tomorrow."

"Just so you can ditch me again?" Chase demanded angrily.

"Do you not want to go to the movie with us?" Jenny asked Bree.

"No, I do!" Bree answered quickly.

" _Breeeee!_ " Chase exclaimed.

"Go away, Chase!" Bree snapped.

Chase's facial expression was colored with hurt and fury, but to Bree's concern, she saw his eyes flash with madness and his features grow tense and mean. "Shut it, princess!" he shouted, his voice awfully low. This wasn't Chase anymore.

Bree glanced at her friends worriedly, and she could see that they were uneasy. _What's wrong with him?_ Hannah mouthed.

Bree cringed, returning her attention to the youngest bionic. " _Hey,_ Spike," she said as sweetly as she could.

He lifted his lips into a threatening snarl before gathering his surroundings. His features lit with a new excitement when he saw the other girls in Bree's group.

Strutting up to them, the commando app briefly examined each in turn, a smirk on his face. "Spikey likey," he purred flirtatiously.

"Eew," Jenny said, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She glanced at Hannah, whose expression was of surprise.

"Back off, baby-face," Caitlin sassed. "I've already got a boyfriend."

Jenny snorted. "Rodney doesn't count."

"He does too!" Caitlin sniffed. "It's not like Kyle's much better!"

" _I_ always count," Spike interjected. "Feast your eyes on _this_ man-sandwich!" With that the youngest bionic began flexing, growling for emphasis.

Seeing the appalled looks on her friends' faces, Bree laughed nervously, saying "Don't mind him, he's just being weird." She grabbed hold of his shoulders, trying to guide him away from the others.

"Get your hands off of me, cupcake!" Spike snapped, shaking his older sister off of him. "Now where were we?" he asked Bree's friends slyly.

"We were just going," Caitlin said haughtily, beginning to turn away from him. But Spike grabbed her wrist, saying "Not so fast, kitty-cat."

"Let go of me!" Caitlin demanded. She tried to wrench her arm free, but it was in vain; Spike was just too strong.

"Spike," Bree cut in warningly, quickly prying the app's fingers from Caitlin's wrist. Spike's eyes narrowed.

"Get lost, or I'll use your windpipe as a snorkel!" Spike snarled, shoving Bree back. Bree caught herself, stiffening. Her fists were balled and her eyes were as flint.

"Wait, guys, don't fight," Hannah piped up, stepping between the bionic siblings. "Bree, it's okay," she said, and at a lower volume, she added "I actually think your brother is kind of cute."

Spike's demeanor rapidly changed to surprise when he heard this (while he acted as if every girl would die to be with him, he was never surprised when he was rejected every time), but his was nothing compared to Bree's shock. "What!" the middle bionic exclaimed. " _Hannah!_ "

"I didn't know he was so tough – I think it's really sweet," Hannah said dreamily, throwing the app a meaningful glance. To Bree she added "He kind of reminds me of Zach in _Dancing Waters._ "

Bree was speechless. Looking back at her younger brother, she watched with fascination as the youngest bionic's eyes that had been locked on Hannah's began to dart around, his expression twisting into even more confusion.

"So, um, I'm busy tonight, but do you want to do something tomorrow?" Hannah asked the youngest bionic.

"What?" he squeaked, his voice high pitched.

Hannah blinked. "I'm asking you on a date for tomorrow. Do you want to do something?"

His eyes bugged out and still at a high pitch he stuttered "I – uh, what – umm." He gulped, turning a bright shade of red. "Uh, bye!" With that, Chase – for it was Chase – stumbled away from the group and sprinted down the nearest hallway.

Hannah looked severely unimpressed. "So much for the Mr. Tough-guy act," she sighed, looking quite disgusted.

Bree laughed shakily, some genuine humor to it. "Brothers, am I right?"

"You can keep him," Hannah huffed, trying to ignore the giggled teasing of her friends.


	2. Spike Spook

**AN: Hey everyone! It's been a little while. Wow; ten reviews, twelve favorites, and twelve follows on just the first chapter? That is _awesome!_ You all are so great :D I think that we are in for quite a ride, my friends B)**

 **So.**

 **Happy Halloween! This is a special-edition, _extra_ long Spike one-shot; be ready to be spooked, so put your hands together for _Spike Spook_!**

* * *

"I don't know about this," Chase mumbled, fidgeting while he sat on a high stool in the lab.

"Don't be a baby, Chase," Bree chided. "Now sit still!"

Chase heaved a sigh, falling still save for his fingers, which tapped out a frenzied rhythm on the cyber-desk to his left.

"Okay, close your eyes," his older sister commanded, and he did as he was told. Unable to see, Chase felt a strange combination of helplessness and detached concern. It was probably for the best that he didn't see Bree's frown complimented by her only-just-visible tongue that she was biting in her concentration.

The soft scraping of a prickly brush on the youngest bionic's face was the only sound that could be heard in the lab for a long moment, neither sibling daring to breathe. Chase inwardly cringed at the repercussions of Bree screwing this up.

"There, that's it," Bree stated, stepping back from her little brother, who opened his eyes. The bionic girl set down her brush with the rest of her makeup kit, crossing her arms as she contemplated her work. If it were any other occasion, doing her teenaged brother's makeup would be weird in the extreme; but tonight was different.

"Can I see?" Chase asked anxiously. "You didn't mess up, did you?"

When she realized that it was her facial expression that was worrying Chase, Bree let her features relax into an easy smile with a flash of pride. "No, I didn't – I actually did a great job! You look pretty authentic."

"Let me see," the youngest bionic requested, hopping down from the stool to grab the small mirror that came with the makeup kit.

"Tasha really knows her stuff when it comes to makeup – she was a good teacher," Bree said conversationally as Chase examined his face.

Chase slowly shook his head, saying "Yeah, you did okay, but I still don't know about this…."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Just get over it, will you? It's _okay_ if you don't look like a nerd for _one night._ "

Chase scowled, making his features quite frightening. "But I don't want to look like a hideous man-beast!"

"No one will know it's you – no one will know who _anyone_ is, for that matter."

Chase was not satisfied with this answer, muttering "I should have just gone with the Galileo costume instead."

"You are so lame," Bree drawled. "It's a good thing you lost that bet to Leo."

"He cheated!"

"And saved your social-status sinking any further – if that's even possible at this point."

Chase shot her a glare, choosing to fume in silence rather than argue further.

"You've got a good costume, Chase – don't ruin it with your personality," Bree teased her younger sibling as she packed up her makeup kit. Turning to exit the lab, she added "Hurry up and finish getting into your costume so that we aren't late for the Halloween party!"

"It's not like I was invited!" Chase called after her.

"No, but I was and my family – you guys – can also come, so that means that you're coming too whether you like it or not!" Bree responded before the elevator doors closed, cutting off the conversation.

Chase let out another sigh, setting his jaw. "Fine," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Chase squared his shoulders and stepped out tentatively, entering the main living area where the rest of his family was gathered. He studied each of them in turn, finding amusement in their appearances for the night.

Leo's costume was the most noticeable, drawing Chase's attention immediately. He was dressed as gladiator, sporting a red cape and shiny plastic armor for the full effect. On his head rested a large helmet with a bright red, Roman plume.

Next to Leo stood Adam, who was far less impressive with his poorly-made ghost costume; unable to figure out where to cut the eye-holes, he had ended up mutilating the periwinkle satin sheets from Mr. Davenport's bed. The billionaire had not been pleased to find out that his bed sheets were now full of holes and had become Adam's costume, to say the least.

Speaking of Mr. Davenport, the tech mogul was not dressed up any differently from his normal attire. While he claimed that technically he was dressing up (dressing as himself), the others were not amused with his excuse that a face as handsome as his should not be tarnished with a silly costume.

Next to him was Tasha, who had opted to dress as a classic witch. She clearly wasn't at ease in her costume; she hadn't dressed up for this occasion for many years, but this time she couldn't get out of it at the pestering of the teens. Chase drew some comfort knowing that he wasn't the only one feeling a little awkward with how he was dressed.

Lastly was Bree, who was in a skin-tight suit much like their mission suits. But this suit was different, fully black without interruption and complemented by black cat ears, a black mask around her eyes, and dramatic red lipstick. Chase had to admit, his sister pulled off the Cat Woman look quite well.

As Chase began walking to join the others, Leo brightened up as he spotted the youngest of his older brothers. "You're finally here, Chase!" he called, and the rest of the family turned to view the youngest bionic.

"Wow, you look like a real werewolf!" Adam exclaimed. "If only you weren't so tiny…."

Chase flashed his older brother a look that contained no amusement. "Let's just go," he grunted.

"Wait just a second!" Tasha interjected. She rushed over to the youngest bionic and hastily messed up his hair. "That's better – now you really look the part!"

As soon as she turned away, Chase quickly fixed his hair. He didn't want to look _too_ barbaric.

The Davenport-Dooley's began filing out the front door, but Chase paused as he passed in front of the mirror. Bree had made his skin look a rough brown color, as well as defining his eyebrows, eyes, and mouth with black. He had been given fake side-burns and pointy ears, and to complete the effect, he now sported large, white, plastic fangs.

The look was not designated to his face, though – any visible skin was darker in color than it should be, with patches of fake fur peeking out of the sleeves of his tattered sweatshirt. The youngest bionic looked down at his hands, examining the gross-looking, ragged, fake claws attached to his fingernails. He wondered if they would stay on until the night was over.

Looking back up, he continued past the mirror to follow the rest of his family, but he was stopped by Adam, who blocked the doorway.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase demanded, trying to side-step his older brother. But the bionic strongman only moved to prevent the bionic genius from passing through.

"You can't leave until you do a werewolf howl," Adam answered mischievously. His smirk was obvious through the tone of his voice even if his sad-looking ghost costume covered it up visibly.

"No way!" Chase exclaimed. "Just let me through, will you?"

"Nope," Adam replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. Chase tried again to get past Adam by ducking under him, but once more Adam thwarted the youngest bionic.

"Adam! Chase! Come on guys! You'll make us late!" the boys heard Donald shout from where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Adam!" Chase growled. " _Come on!_ We have to go!"

"Not until you howl," Adam shot back.

"Guys! Come on!" Leo called.

Chase made piercing eye-contact with Adam, and he knew immediately that Adam wasn't about to give in any time soon. After a dramatic sigh of vexation accompanied by a hopeless groan, Chase spat "Fine!"

Adam lit up. "Make it a good one!"

Chase gave his brother a look of loathing before doing as he was told. "Aahhhwoo," he howled half-heartedly.

Adam looked put out. "I guess it will have to be okay for now, but I expect a better one later."

"You wish," Chase grumbled.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me," Chase muttered as he weaved his way through the tightly packed people all around him. The darkness with green, orange, and purple lighting gave everything an eerie glow, and all the people jammed in the garage of one of Bree's friends' house were overwhelming. The fake smoke being spewed by a fog-machine accompanied by cheesy Halloween music didn't make anything better. All the bionic wanted was a cool drink and fresh air.

As he tried to slide around a group of people dancing, a flailing limb whacked him in the mouth, causing the youngest bionic to bite down on his tongue – _hard._

"Owww!" Chase yelped, ignoring a hasty apology as he picked up his pace and got out of harm's way. He reached up to feel his throbbing tongue, but when he held his hand up in front of his face afterwards to see if there was blood, he realized that it was too dark to see properly. _Thank goodness for bionic super-vision,_ he thought to himself as he quickly scanned his fingers.

The results of the scan confirmed his fears, though. Blood. _Dang nabbit!_

Chase ducked past a small circle of people, making his way to the refreshments table. But what he found there changed his mind; all the food looked unappetizingly disgusting. It was modeled to appear to be like body parts and bugs and dangerous concoctions and…. _On second thought, I think I'll skip the punch and get outside for a little bit._

Chase made his way to the doorway with much difficulty, but when he got there, he found his escape blocked by none other than the _Charlie Brown_ ghost himself.

"Chase!" Adam said happily. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Chase grumbled, finding it hard to speak clearly with his sore and swollen tongue.

"Not until you howl," Adam said slyly, moving in front of the doorway squarely.

"Oh knock id off!" Chase exclaimed. The fact that he couldn't say his T's at all due to biting his tongue irked the youngest bionic further. Without waiting for Adam to respond, he shoved through his older brother and stormed out of the garage and away from all those people into the crisp October night air.

A harrowing gust of wind blasted the bionic upon his entrance into the outdoors, and a chill raced down his spine, seeping into every other part of him. _Fifty-five degrees,_ his super-intelligence informed him. He shivered. This was much too cold for California, in his opinion.

He turned to the side of the house to find shelter from the wind, but a group of guys already stood there, laughing loudly. One laugh in particular drove the bionic away.

 _Nope, not going anywhere near Trent,_ Chase mentally muttered. He was dismayed to find out that the school bully was present. Turning on his heels before he was spotted, he scampered around the other side of the house, hunching his shoulders to ward off the wind.

"Hey, you!"

Chase froze, looking up. It was a relief that the voice was not coming from behind him, but from the porch in front of him.

"Aren't you one of Bree's brothers?" It was a girl speaking, but her identity was a mystery – her features were indiscernible beneath the feathered and glittering masquerade mask she wore. Chase couldn't ignore how beautiful she looked in her dramatic costume.

"Uh yeah, I am," the youngest bionic replied awkwardly, having to speak loudly to be heard over the wind. He hated how his voice cracked when he spoke and how his words were so messy in pronunciation. He felt himself growing jittery.

"Come here and keep me company," she invited, patting the cushioned seat beside her.

Chase felt his spirits soar, his jitteriness increasing to an almost unbearable level. Here was a girl – a pretty girl – asking him to join her. To sit and talk with her. She wanted him around, and she was letting him in.

The bionic made an effort not to let the bounce in his step be noticeable, trying to at least _seem_ cool and collected. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but as he watched, her expression changed radically in the flash of a moment.

"You're not Adam," she stated with clear disappointment. Chase glanced up to see that he had stepped into the light of the porch and his features were illuminated. He looked back to her to see that she was standing. "Oh, and you have blood on your face. So, uh, bye," she said, turning and going into the house.

The high Chase had been riding just seconds before plummeted. Considerable surprise, the sting of rejection, and an aching hurt came down on him, seeming to crush him so that he was in no better shape than an ant under someone's boot. He couldn't help sucking in a reverse gasp, and that intake of air ballooned within him hot anger. Overwhelming anger. Commando anger.

 _Commando App Engaged._

* * *

Bree swung her hips and gently pumped her fists to the tempo of the music playing, despite being squished up against her friends. They were one of the many huddles of people crammed in her friend Caitlin's living room.

The bionic glanced around again, her eyes lingering on a group of cute teenage boys nearby. She made eye contact with one of them, flashing him a smile that was briefly lit by the purple flecks of light from a disco ball. She was disappointed when he quickly looked away. _Oh well,_ she sighed to herself. _It's not like he's the most attractive guy in the group anyways._

The tickling of feathers teasing her hair caught Bree's attention, and she turned to see that Caitlin had sidled right up beside her. "Bree, where's your brother?" Caitlin asked loudly over the music.

"Which one?" Bree replied in kind. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"Adam!" Caitlin answered over the music.

"This is still weird! He's my _brother!_ The only reason I let my family come here with me is because you blackmailed me!"

"You did get Adam here, but if you don't help me find him, I can still blackmail you!"

Bree gave her friend a look, saying loudly "No! He's not that hard to find – he's a demented-looking ghost!"

Caitlin's eyes brightened. "So that's what he's wearing! It's so hard to tell when everyone is all dressed up!"

"I hope you don't find him!" Bree responded with some humor in her tone, waving her friend off.

* * *

Trent snorted, choking on his laughter. His four other friends weren't even trying to contain their laughter, a couple of them holding their stomachs. Jokes about nerds were their favorite kind of joke.

"I've got one!" one of the guys piped up. "What's a nerd's favorite day?" After a pause he answered "He can't decide because he's too _week!_ " He could barely say the joke, fighting off his laughter valiantly.

Fast movement caught Trent's eye, and he saw that it was someone dashing around the corner of the garage towards them. The person was short in stature, but his proportions were more like that of an adult's. The school bully let a sly grin slide onto his face; he was certain that he knew who it was.

"Speaking of the nerd," Trent commented, nodding his head to the newcomer. The rest of the guys turned to see what Trent meant.

"Hey Lady-Locks!" Trent called out provocatively. He flashed his friends a self-satisfied smile when they chuckled.

The figure froze in place, slowly turning his body so that he faced the group straight on. It was difficult to make out his features in the cover of the shadows. Balling his fists and hunching his shoulders menacingly, he slowly began stalking up to the group.

"What are you doing out in the dark? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Trent continued to taunt.

"No, bud id's pasd yours," the younger boy growled in a deep, gravelly voice. It did not seem to occur to him that he was unable to enunciate correctly.

It might have occurred to Trent and his buddies if they hadn't been so chilled by the youngest Davenport boy's demeanor. If anything, his speech further unnerved them; it seemed less _human_ that way. Attempting to shake off his discomfort, the quarterback forced a laugh, defensively replying "Are you kidding? I don't have a bed time."

"You're righd," Spike rumbled in a feral tone, lifting his lips into a sinister snarl as he stepped under the house light. His expression was terrifying when it was cast under the weak lamplight, amplified by his hair-raising costume stained with blood. "You don'd have a beddime, but you do have a deathdime. And id's coming up fasd."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Trent shrieked, shoving his way into the garage and bowling over several people as he did so. His buddies were fast on his heels, pushing each other to move faster in order to escape the raging horror close on their tails. "Werewolf! The twerp's a _freaking werewolf!_ " Trent cried out in his panic, earning himself several chuckles from his peers.

The football players were quite the sight; Trent's vampire costume was missing its cape, the superman costume of one of the other guys was torn at the shoulder, and the rest of Trent's friends were still in one piece but clearly frazzled.

"It's Halloween – he's just messing with you!" someone called.

Trent shook his head, his eyes wide. "Ooooh no, he is _not_ playing around – if you know what's good for-"

"Raaahhhhhrrr!" came a furious roar from the doorway, and many heads whipped around to see the silhouette of someone in an aggressive stance, fists clenched and eyes glittering with an animalistic rage.

"Chase?" a voice asked, and its owner – Adam – stepped towards his little brother.

In one swift motion without any warning, Spike attacked with another roar, violently tearing down the goliath of the oldest bionic in a single blow.

There was a brief moment of dead silence save for the music still playing in the background before the room erupted in chaos. Several screams laced the air, someone exclaiming "He really is a beast!"

Spike paused, letting a ghastly grin slide onto his face, his eyes gleaming with feral madness. Drawing on the fear of the others, he took in a long, large breath, filling his lungs to their full capacity. And with all of his might, he let out a raucous howl. "Aahhhwooooooooo!"

Adam scrambled away from the commando app, stumbling to his feet again. "Chasey! You finally did it! But why'd you have to attack me?"

Spike spun to face the strongman, his expression dark and fearsome. Instead of saying anything, he lifted his lips in a twisted snarl, steadily stalking up to older boy.

Adam gulped, putting his hands up and slowly backing away. "Chase, you in there?" … "Okay, you're freaking me out. What are you doing?"

"Playing with my food," the app rumbled with a sly smirk.

"You are _not_ Chase," Adam squeaked, his eyes widening. "You're Spike!"

"Raaahhhhrrrr!" Spike bellowed suddenly. Adam visibly jumped, yelping in fright and making a beeline into the house after everyone else. Behind him remained a monster that lurked in the clinging shadows.

* * *

"Get out of here! Run!" came a terrified shout, and almost everyone packed into the living room stopped their dancing, turning to look in the direction of the person yelling. It was Jackson, one the senior linemen on the varsity football team. But with his scared expression, he looked far from tough.

"What's going on?" Bree asked Caitlin quietly.

"I don't know," Caitlin replied. Addressing Jackson across the room, she demanded "Jackson, what's going on?"

"There's an actual werewolf!" he replied. "We have to get away from here if we don't want to be eaten!"

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard someone say – and trust me, I know a lot of idiots, like my neighbor who thought that I couldn't blow up a balloon through my ear," Caitlin called rudely in response. She received many weird looks.

Jackson was opening his mouth to retort when a hair-raising howl could be heard, closely followed by screams and a panicked inflow of people into the house.

"Run! Monster! _Ruuuun!_ " a lady dressed as a nurse cried out, fighting her way through everyone to get to the front door along with the others escaping the garage.

" _What is going on?_ " Bree questioned worriedly, standing on her tip-toes in order to see around everyone else.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out – go ahead and be mauled if you want!" Caitlin shouted over the commotion, jumping into the current of people forcing their way out of the house.

"So much for friends," Bree grumbled. She turned back to see if she could figure out exactly what was going on when someone grabbed her arm, and she jumped to see that it was Leo.

"Bree, what's happening?" he questioned, his voice high-pitched with tension.

"I don't know – we have to find Adam and Chase," the middle bionic replied.

"Well, there's Adam," Leo stated, pointing to the oldest bionic, who was fumbling his way through the crowd, tripping over his mutilated sheet.

"Adam!" Bree called as loudly as she could, waving her hands over her head.

Moments later Adam was at their sides, saying "Guys, Spike's a werewolf!"

"That's just his costume," Bree began to say.

"Wait, did you say _Spike?_ " Leo interrupted, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. "Don't tell me you just said _Spike!_ "

"It's Spike alright," Adam confirmed solemnly. "And now he's a werewolf too!"

"No he's not," Bree argued, rolling her eyes at Leo's pale expression.

"I'm serious, Bree!" Adam whined. "He attacked me and said I was his food!"

Bree only shook her head, saying "Whatever the case, we need to calm him down and get Chase back."

"How are we going to do that?" Leo asked hopelessly, clearly giving up already.

"I don't know, but we'll have to figure it out," Bree answered, anxiousness finally taking hold of her. Spike on a rampage was never a good thing, but on Halloween, in a scary costume, prowling in the dark? The middle bionic's bravery wavered. She only hoped that they survived.

* * *

Leo tentatively peered around the corner, gripping his plunger tightly. Even though he didn't want to hurt Chase, the thought of going up against Spike made the non-bionic wish he had a more potent weapon.

Inside the garage, fake smoke swirled through the air, veiling the flickering string-lights. Darkness choked the entire room, leaking into the spaces that were barely illuminated by the weak light. Creepy Halloween music played eerily in the background, masking any noise that the commando app might make. Not only was he silent, but the app was also unable to be seen.

His heart skipping a beat, Leo scampered back from the doorway, looking at Adam and Bree pleadingly. "We can't go in there!"

"Don't be a baby, Leo," Bree said condescendingly, but the youngest boy felt a little better hearing the slight tremor in his step-sister's voice. He wasn't the only one who was scared.

Leo sidled back up to the doorframe, peeking into the garage again. A faint growl floated over the minor chords of the music, but its origin couldn't be traced. Gooseflesh broke out on Leo's skin, and he leapt back again.

"Can't we just come back when Spike's gone?" Leo begged. He was deeply regretting all of the horror movies he had ever watched; scenes of gruesome ways to die danced through his imagination, and he shuddered. "I'm not going in first."

"You're pathetic, Leo," Bree drawled. "Just go already!"

"Ladies first," Leo countered.

"You're so polite, Leo," Adam commended with a sly smile.

" _Really?_ " Bree demanded, giving both of her brothers an incredulous look. "Do you even realize how cliché and annoying that line is?"

"There's always time for manners, Bree," Adam said sweetly.

"Ughhh," the middle bionic groaned, turning away from the boys. "You're impossible," she grumbled, shoving past Leo to take the lead.

It was her turn to stare into the foreboding garage, and she hesitated a moment. Her eyes scanned the abandoned dance floor, the haphazard tables that had once been lined neatly along the walls, torn streamers hanging demurely, and scattered garbage littering the ground. A cloud of smoke slowly shifted, momentarily revealing a pair of eyes that flashed in the low light before disappearing. She felt her heart climb into her throat and her stomach clench nauseatingly.

She tightly squeezed the handle of the broom she wielded, trying to swallow her fear and ignore the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Clutching her modest weapon to her chest, she took a small step back, biting her lip.

"Aren't you going to go in, Bree?" Leo goaded, unable to hide his smirk of satisfaction.

"Yes!" Bree snapped, glancing at her step-brother with annoyance before facing the garage again. The spooky, Spike-inhabited garage.

"Why aren't you going in?" Adam questioned.

Bree took in air to answer her older brother, but she stopped when she realized that she didn't have anything to say. There was nothing she _could_ say. She closed her mouth again, gulping.

"Cat got your tongue?" Leo teased, chuckling at his own pun.

Bree closed her eyes, blowing a hard breath out through her nose. Before she could dwell on it anymore, she jumped into the cement room, her eyes opening wide once more and her broom held at the ready. Her heart raced like the hoof-beats of a race horse, thudding out of control. She whipped her head around, searching out her foe. "Show yourself, Spike!"

A nerve-wracking pause was all that followed, only broken by a slight clatter here, a soft whistle there, a shuffle everywhere. The bionic girl spun in place, grasping her broom in a white-knuckled hold. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking.

 _What am I so afraid of?_ Bree asked herself. She wasn't sure she knew, but something had her all out of sorts. Never before had she been so paralyzed by fear. _It must be just because it's Halloween and everything is_ supposed _to be scary…._

"Is Spike even in here?" she heard Leo whisper to Adam, and she could practically see their shrugs. At this point, Bree was certain that the answer was no.

"Rooooooohhhhhrrr!" came a sudden roar that was deep and gravelly. The spine-chilling battle cry had come from inches behind the middle bionic, and she screamed, making a 180 degree jump to face the terror that now confronted her.

In front of her was someone who was more beast than boy – and not just by appearance. Short in stature, he was no less intimidating with his twisted, hostile features marred by madness. His rough-looking skin, wild hair, and pointy ears made him seem far from human, the apex of his appearance being his crazed, black-rimmed eyes.

All of this was perceived in a split-second by the bionic girl, and her first thought was of how sorry she was that she had done such a good job on Chase's makeup earlier that evening – it was truly effective at the present moment.

Bree leapt backwards as Spike lunged at her, and she brought her broom up in time to block Spike's flurry of kicks and strikes. In a brief pause, she switched from defense to offense, spinning and twisting her broom around in intricate patterns, giving the commando app a run for his money.

But Bree's fighting dexterity didn't last for long – she was caught off guard when Spike trapped the broom handle in his clawed hands, flashing her a triumphant leer before yanking it from her grip. In next to no time the middle bionic found herself ducking her own weapon, needing to speed out of range before she was flogged by the plastic poll.

Spike leisurely advanced towards her, spinning the broom at lightning speed. As soon as he was close enough, he brought it swinging down at her. Bree dived out of the way in time as the end of the broom made contact with the cement floor and shattered into flying shards. Spike's weapon was now half the length and twice as deadly with its jagged tip.

The middle bionic rolled to the right as the broom handle came at her again, shooting to her feet and speeding to the other end of the room to buy herself a moment of rest. And a moment was all she would get.

* * *

"Bree needs help," Leo stated absentmindedly, but saying those words awoke his mind again. Watching the two combatants go at each other's throats was mesmerizing, but coming back to reality, Leo knew that Bree couldn't keep it up.

Leo looked to see that Adam was still standing at his side, and exclaimed "Adam!"

Adam blinked, looking down at his step-brother. "What, Leo?"

"Get in there!"

"Oh!" Adam cried out, ripping off his sheet and leaping into action. With that, Leo found himself simply standing in the doorway alone.

 _I wish I could help,_ Leo thought to himself. But he knew better than to try – if anything, he would get in the way, be the first to be taken out, and heighten the stakes of the fight. _If only I had bionics…._

"What's going on in there?"

Leo jumped, but he relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only Mr. Davenport. "Big D, Spike's fighting Adam and Bree!"

"What?" the billionaire asked, staring into the darkness where Adam, Bree, and Spike were battling.

"Yeah, everyone thinks he's an actual werewolf," Leo added, meeting Mr. Davenport's worry-filled eyes.

"I know – when I left the group out there, they were figuring out where to find a gun and a silver projectile."

"Say what?" Leo choked.

Mr. Davenport nodded, sucking in a long breath. "We need to get Spike under control and get him out of here _A.S.A.P.!_ "

"Adam and Bree are trying – we need to buy them time."

"Right," the mogul agreed. "Come out with me and stall." At that command, the two of them took off through the house and out to the front yard. Neither of them saw the dark figure slink out of the shadows and towards the garage.

* * *

"Uhn!" Bree grunted, spinning off Spike's roundhouse kick. She returned one of her own as Adam simultaneously tried to grab the app from behind to restrain him. Spike ducked, backing into Adam so hard that the two of them went crashing into a couple of displaced tables along the side of the wall. Extremely bright, rapid flashing began, disorienting the bionics.

"Arrrgh!" the boys cried out, scrambling away to shield their eyes.

"What is that?!" Bree exclaimed, squinting as she tried to keep her eyes open. Everything seemed to be laid out bare in the bright light and concurrently shrouded in impenetrable blackness, giving everything a ghastly, unreal sheen in the smoke.

Before anyone could answer, Spike had recovered and was coming at her; she had made the mistake of getting too close to him. "Oomf," she groaned as his fist met her abdomen, and she jerked her elbow upwards, clipping him under the chin. He fell back, giving Bree a chance to gather her wits about her.

She watched his starkly outlined figure momentarily stoop down and pick up the jagged broom handle again, the middle bionic trying to track it as the commando app swung it menacingly. But this task was far harder than she thought it ought to be, and she realized that it was because of the strobe light. Every motion seemed jerky and disconnected, making it difficult to anticipate what would happen next.

Bree glanced over to where Adam was still on the floor. He was on his hands and knees and trying to stand up, but to her dismay, he only fell to his side dizzily. The bionic strongman was out for the count. _Just me and Spike again,_ she thought, disheartened.

Spike!

The middle bionic looked just in time to see the plastic poll jabbing towards her stomach, but she caught it before it could inflict any damage. She met Spike's stone-cold eyes just before his fist slammed into her cheek.

* * *

"I've got a Nerf™ gun, if you want," Leo offered unhelpfully. He received numerous dirty looks in response.

"Get out of here, kid," one of the men snapped. "This is serious – there is a monster in my home, and I intend to get rid of it. Leave this to the adults."

"But monsters have feelings too," Leo countered, cringing at his own statement. He was really scraping the bottom of the barrel now.

The man's expression darkened further, and he strode up to Leo, saying "Scat, before I make you wish had."

"Are you threatening me? A loving father and husband threatening a young, innocent boy?"

"Get lost!" another guy interjected.

"I just wanted to get in on the fun – can't I have a torch and a pitchfork too?" Leo asked snidely.

"What century do you think we're in?" the first man demanded angrily.

"Ohhh, right. I'll just go call _Ghost Busters_ , then."

"That's it!" the man shouted. He grabbed Leo's shirt collar and began dragging him away.

"Hey hey hey, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Leo pleaded, making circles with his fingers and putting them over his eyes.

The man stopped, shoving him to the ground. "Go home, and don't come back here, got it?" Before Leo could reply, the man stormed back to his small gathering of werewolf hunters.

Leo sat up, climbing back to his feet and brushing himself off. He had to fix his plastic helmet, readjusting the feather plume. He quietly began sneaking back over, listening in on the conversation.

"…earrings, some silverware, and a watch."

"The earrings and the necklace could be shot, but I don't know if they'd actually kill it."

"The silverware could work, though."

"But how do you shoot silverware? It's too big to fit in the barrel."

"Who said that it had to be shot? Can't we just stab it?"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"My son has a silver-bladed pocket-knife – we could use that!"

"Why didn't you say so already?"

"I forgot about it – it's his, after all. He saved up and bought it when he went through his monster obsession. Who knew that it would ever be used to kill an actual monster?"

"Well screw the gun now. We'll just use the knife."

"No, keep the guns – who knows how out-of-hand it could get?"

"There's only one of that beastie and four of us – we have the advantage."

"But it ain't human; not anymore, at least."

"Keep the guns anyways. Better safe than sorry."

"Who's going to do the stabbing?"

There was a momentary pause. "My house, my son's knife – I'll do it."

"How are you going to get it?"

"It's a pocket-knife – my son carries it on him all the time. I'll just find him." Several seconds later he called "Ben! Ben, come here!"… "Caitlin, where's your brother?"

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

The man – Caitlin's dad – grumbled under his breath before continuing to call for his son.

Leo stepped away, shaking his head. If they found that knife….

* * *

Spike stood up straight and tall, towering over his adversary, his victim. Crumpled on the floor, she laid unmoving. He was triumphant.

"Aaaahhhwoooooo!" he let himself howl again, making it his cry of victory. The memory of how it instilled fear within everyone else only made it sweeter. He would have to use it more often.

There was a long moment of silence only filled by that awfully vexing Halloween music. "Good fighd," he said into the smoky air, some respect for the middle bionic coating his tone. "Jusd nod good enough." A wry smirk curled his lips upward. "Never good enough."

 _Mission accomplished._

Spike closed his eyes. Behind them flashed the words _Commando App Disengaged_.

* * *

"Ah!" the youngest bionic hissed, covering his eyes to protect them from a blinding strobe light. A strobe light? What?

Had he really been Spike? For how long? Chase felt his gut twist with worry and guilt. He desperately hoped that no one was hurt.

Before he could investigate, he felt something sharp suddenly pressed to his back as an elbow quickly wrapped around his neck, restraining him in a choke-hold.

"A werewolf! A real werewolf! I finally caught one! I want to study you, but you're trouble, so I guess I'll just have to kill you. Shame," someone said excitedly right into Chase's ear.

 _A werewolf?! What?! No! It's just a costume!_ the youngest bionic desperately wanted to say, but all that he could manage was a strangled gargle – the kid holding him hostage wasn't allowing for Chase to breathe, much less speak.

"They say that when you kill a werewolf, he changes into his full wolf form – wouldn't your head make a great addition to my wall?"

Chase's eyes widened further than they already were, if that was even possible. He gripped the arm that was both choking and trapping him, trying to rip his way free. But he was so disoriented, exhausted, and oxygen-deprived that neither could he procure the will nor power to save himself.

"They say that to kill a werewolf, you must use silver in its purest form and penetrate the heart of the foul beast. If I gore you through right… here," the boy lightly dug a sharp point into the bionic's back hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood "you will be a dead dog."

A strong wave of panic crashed through Chase, and he began to thrash around. The other boy simply held his ground until Chase was too weak to give any fight at all, resuming his intensity when the youngest bionic's died away.

"I'm going to kill you… I'm going to kill a werewolf…" the kid told himself, pressing the knife ever harder into Chase's back. But his goal was hindered by his rebellious hands that shook with tremors of fear. "Kill the werewolf… noooo," he whimpered, relaxing his grasp on Chase, who sunk to the ground, coughing violently as air reentered his lungs again.

After a minute or so, Chase was recovered enough to crack his eyes open, rolling onto his side slightly so that he could see who had held him captive. The strobe lights made it extremely difficult to see, but the bionic could make out the strange boy walking out of the garage and into the house, holding his head in his hands. "Why can't I kill it?" he kept muttering over and over to himself.

Chase slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings with detail for the first time since his commando app had disengaged, and he jumped when he saw a body lying next to him. That body was wearing a black suit and fluffy little cat ears.

"Bree," he gasped hoarsely, sliding over to her and checking her vitals. He was relieved to find that she was alive, simply unconscious.

A moan nearby caught the bionic's attention, and his eyes landed on Adam, who was trying to rise to his hands and knees, but he couldn't seem to lift his head off the ground.

"Adam!" Chase called weakly, his voice tearing. He broke into a fit of coughing.

"Uhhhhh, whaaat?" Adam groaned, heaving a large breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Nooooo."

Chase shook his head. Was he the one who had hurt Adam? _And_ Bree? Where was Leo? What had happened to everyone else?

Before he could ponder this, someone burst through the door from the rest of the house. The man paused as he took in his surroundings before running directly towards Chase. The youngest bionic was startled when he was dragged to his feet, the man saying to him "You need to get out of here! They're going to kill you!"

Chase blinked, realizing that the man was Mr. Davenport a moment before recognizing the severity of what he had said. The bionic nodded, supporting his own weight.

"Where do I go?" Chase questioned, his voice still a little croaky.

"I don't know, but just run. We'll cover you so that they don't follow you. Run home if you can, but if you can't, we can find you. Alright?"

Chase nodded, making to dash off when he stopped, turning and asking "Did I hurd anyone else? Will Adam and Bree be okay?"

Mr. Davenport looked to the oldest two bionics, worry and fear clouding his features. "You didn't hurt anyone else, but Bree…."

"She's alive," Chase informed him quickly.

Relief washed over the billionaire. "Good… she'll be fine then. Just go!"

Chase nodded again, breaking into an actual sprint this time. He burst through the door outside, stumbling into the darkness of nearby trees as upset and angry shouts echoed off the house from people behind him. He heard the deafening _bang!_ of a gunshot, wood splintering a few feet to his left.

Trying to ignore his burning throat, his ringing ears, and his fatigued muscles, he let his fear and adrenaline fuel him. He picked up his pace even more, swerving through the trees and hurdling over obstacles.

He could hear crashing behind him, but it steadily grew softer and softer as he left his pursuers in the dust. When he could hear nothing else over the rush of blood in his ears as his heart pounded in overdrive, he slowed to a stop, bending over and letting himself just breathe.

Every time he shifted his weight, the harsh crackling of leaves rent the air; but that was the only sound in the outcrop of trees on that chilly October night. He was alone.

Chase sighed in relief, collapsing against the trunk of a nearby tree. What a crazy night – he only wondered how it had all come about.

* * *

"Seriously?" Chase asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah – Spike's definitely got the fear-factor down to a tee," Bree said, tenderly holding an ice-pack to her unmasked face. The four teens were all tiredly lounging on the couch back at the mansion, recounting the events of the evening.

"Lucky for you guys, I wasn't scared at all," Leo boasted, twirling his feather plume between his thumb and forefinger.

Adam and Bree snorted, the oldest bionic saying from under his arm draped across his face "Leo, you almost ruined your dress!"

"I did not!" Leo countered hotly. "And it's a _toga,_ not a dress!"

"Whatever," Bree said with a shrug. "The fact is that you didn't actually go into the garage."

"I didn't have to," Leo sniffed indignantly.

There was a momentary silence before Chase broke it. "So I can actually be that scary?"

"Spike can, but you can't," Bree replied easily. Chase frowned.

"Yeah, Spike scared even the adults there – he had the football players running for their mommas," Leo recalled with a grin of amusement. "It took a lot of convincing to get people to realize that you're not actually a werewolf."

"And that Adam and I weren't bitten and would become werewolves too," Bree grumbled. "I couldn't stand being a werewolf – I would lose at least thirty years of being cute!"

"Rawr!" Chase yelled without warning as he sat up suddenly in front of Bree, showing off his plastic fangs and what was left of the fake claws on his hands.

Bree only stared at him without amusement, saying "That's not scary."

"Oh come on!" Chase whined, flopping back onto the couch.

"You're not scary, Chase," Bree stated with a smirk. "Especially with your makeup smeared on one side."

"It's probably from that kid who tried to kill me," Chase sighed.

"Yeah – you had Caitlin's brother ecstatic. He thought that he had made the catch of his life until he discovered that he couldn't make himself kill you. He's given up his obsession with monsters now – that's what Caitlin texted me, at least."

"He's creepy," Chase shuddered. "I actually thought that I was going to die."

"Their whole family is creepy," Leo added, remembering how Caitlin's father had gotten mad at him. Granted, he _had_ been pestering the man.

A large yawn escaped Chase, and he heaved himself to his feet, saying "I'm tired, so I'm going to clean up and go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," his siblings chorused as he was walking away.

"Hey, Chase," Adam said after a moment, pausing the youngest bionic mid-step.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I forgot to tell you this, but Spike's a way better howler than you!"

Chase rolled his eyes, turning back to continue on his way. "I hope you all have nightmares tonight," he grumbled lightheartedly.

"Oh we will," Bree groaned. "Spike made sure of that."

* * *

 **AN: And that concludes the super-duper long _Spike Spook_! This was so fun to write. My commentary about it: ****the 'scary' factor. How did I do? This was actually my first attempt at writing a semi-frightening story for an extended length, and I honestly would like to know what I did well and (more than anything else) what I need to work on - if you could leave a review letting me know, that would be _so_ awesome!**

 **Fun Fact: That joke that Trent's friend made? Yeah, I tried (for hours on end - the research I do for these things!) to find some jokes that jocks would make about nerds, but all I found were jokes only nerds would understand T_T Oh, and I now know for sure that I am a hardcore nerd... Anyways, so I couldn't find a joke, right? Well, you just got a taste of the extent of my wit and creativity for _making_ structured jokes... Sorry you had to witness that, I hope it at least added to that nameless character, however minor :S**

 **Anywho, a HUGE thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this! You all are amazing, and I will do my best to write all of your awesome requests! For the record, your ideas are probably way better than my own, so thanks for suggesting them, and feel free to continue doing so!**

 **Oh, and you know that pretty important poll on my profile concerning my big Spike story? Well, if you want to have any say in when the story is posted, you should go vote now because I will close it in exactly a week. A whopping nine amazing people have voted so far, so any opinion you have on the matter will really make a difference! So, uh, go vote. Coolio.**

 **Well, that's it for now. See you next one-shot!**


	3. Replicating Spike

**AN: Hey everyone, Asori here with a Spike one-shot inspired by _And Then There Were Four_ , which was the most recent _Lab Rats_ episode. Spoiler alert if you haven't watched it yet! Anyways, Daniel's main ability got me thinking, and I started coming up with all of the applications of his ability... this is what resulted. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Chase, do you have any abilities?"

Chase looked up from his tablet with an offended frown, saying "Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

Daniel smirked, but he shifted nervously where he stood in the entrance of the nearly-empty mentor quarters. "It's just that you don't seem to use them."

Chase bit back a smug smile as he stood up, setting his tablet aside. "Actually, mine aren't as showy as Adam, Bree, and Leo's. That, and they're so powerful that I only use them in emergencies."

"Really?" Daniel asked dubiously, and Chase raised his eyebrows as he stalked over to his youngest brother.

"Would you like me to prove it?" he asked.

"What happened to only using them in emergencies?"

Chase gave him a look. "This counts."

Daniel only scoffed, shaking his head.

"Well," Chase began "I have super intelligence. Would you like me to recite five-hundred digits of pi for you?"

"Nope," Daniel answered right away, looking quite unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his green and blue t-shirt decorated with a smattering of rhinestones.

Chase's eyes narrowed and he sighed at the resemblance between his little brother and biological father. "I have a force-field, molecular kinesis, super senses…"

Daniel brought his hand to his mouth, yawning.

Chase grew angry at this. "I'm not useless!" he exploded.

"Oh yeah, I know," Daniel assured his brother half-heartedly.

"Look bucko, if you don't believe me, try them for yourself. Then let's see what you think."

It was Daniel's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Really?"

Chase grabbed Daniel's arm for a second, a green spark flashing at the contact. "Come on, try them out," Chase urged.

Daniel's eyes unfocused as his attention turned inwards, calculations and ambiguous facts bombarding him. He was surprised by the high definition of everything he experienced – his eyesight, hearing, smell, taste, and feeling had all been enhanced substantially, and all of this added to the super-intelligence only further overwhelmed him.

"Woah," he breathed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Chase asked with satisfaction.

"Mm, I don't know about that," Daniel mumbled. "With your head this full, I'm not surprised that you don't do much."

"What is this?" Chase asked in a high-pitched voice of incredulity. "I'm not useless! Try some of my other abilities – _try them._ " He grabbed his younger brother's arm again, holding it firmly.

Daniel shook him off, the spoken word _abilities_ bringing up a list of Chase's apps. He perused through them, only finding interest in the laser bo and the commando app. He could guess at what the former was, but he had no idea what the latter did. He figured that if it had _commando_ in the name, it must be cool.

"Let's try this…" he muttered to himself, activating the app.

Chase was staring at Daniel with intensity when he saw the younger boy's facial expression morph into a deep scowl just before he was roughly grabbed and thrown across the room.

"Uhhhn," Chase groaned as he rolled to a stop on the stone floor, wondering why their floor wasn't made of cushiony mats instead. After heaving in a breath, he leapt to his feet and whirled to face his youngest brother in a defensive stance. "What was that?" he demanded.

"That was you eating the floor, pipsqueak," Daniel growled in gravelly voice several octaves below his normal pitch. He swaggered towards the older boy, breathing heavily and cocking his head aggressively.

Chase gulped. "Commando app," he squeaked, recalling his previous experience dealing with the app when he wasn't the one being controlled by it. Getting beaten up by Bree – Spikerella – flashed through his mind.

He spun out of the way as Daniel swiped at him, and he dove behind the couch, crouching behind it and moving to keep it between himself and the app.

"Come fight me, mole-rat!" Daniel – no, the app – demanded with frustration.

"You're not Daniel, so you need a name," Chase said to himself, ducking from a chucked bar stool. What would Douglas name this version of Spike? A list of options ran through his mind, and he keyed in on one.

"Alright, if you want a fight, I'll give you one, _Spiko_ ," Chase replied to the app, leaping onto the couch and bouncing into a high kick at the younger boy. But the app saw this coming and caught Chase's leg, swinging him around and sending him crashing into the wall.

Chase slid to the ground with a moan, simply lying in a crumpled heap for a long moment. Everything around him spun, and his lungs seemed to be so locked up that he couldn't breathe. He sat up dizzily.

His vision barely cleared for him to see Spiko flipping through the air to come down on him, and he rolled out of the way just in time. This movement allowed the older boy to breathe again, and he staggered to his feet to narrowly block a punch before breaking into a sprint across the room. A yelling Spiko chased him in hot pursuit.

"You lily-livered coward, stop running!" Spiko shouted.

Chase stopped suddenly, turning in time to powerfully swing his fist into Spiko's face, sending the boy flying backwards. Chase cringed – he didn't want to hurt his little brother, but he was on survival mode at this point.

Spiko slowly rose to his feet, his expression dark with rage as he rubbed his throbbing jaw. "You're getting it now," he snarled.

Chase swallowed, licking his lips. Spiko was _really_ mad, and Chase had absolutely no clue as to how he would beat the app. Then an idea popped into his head, a perfectly awful idea. Weighing his odds, he realized that this was his best shot at emerging from this confrontation victorious. There was no other way.

As Spiko charged Chase with a fiery madness in his eyes, Chase closed his own, locating the necessary ability. Finding it, he took a deep breath before diving into this disaster. _Commando App, engage._

The older bionic opened his eyes again just in time to step aside, grabbing Spiko and flipping him with a mighty roar. The younger boy went flying yet another time, his turn to roll across the floor.

Spiko scrambled to his feet, shaking his head and resizing up his opponent. Spike cracked his neck, lifting his lips into a menacing snarl. "Not so tough now, are you, pansy?"

"I'm no pansy, mincemeat; get ready to be pulverized!" Spiko shot back.

"I don't have to because I'll be making drums out of your skin by the time I'm done with you."

"Rawr!" Spiko roared, diving at his rival. Spike caught his shoulders and brought his knee up, making the other app gasp and tumble to the ground, curled up and clutching his stomach.

Spike only stood over his downed opponent, his hands on his hips. "Get up, scumbag. We're not finished yet."

Spiko clenched his teeth, turning his head only just enough so that he could glower at the original commando app. Squeezing his eyes shut, his forced himself to his hands and knees, and then to his feet. Still bent over, he gulped in air.

"Five, four, three…" Spike counted off. Spiko stiffened, standing up straight just in time for the countdown to come to one and to block Spike's next attack. Spike pressed a flurry of advances, their complexity leaving Spiko only just barely able to keep his face from being bashed in again.

The victor of the battle became obvious to both belligerents as the fight began to draw to a close, and in one final maneuver, Spike grabbed Spiko's misjudged block and shoved him backwards, following up with a spinning high-kick that caught the younger bionic square in the chest.

Spiko slammed into the ground, sliding across the stone until he came to rest, gasping like a fish out of water. Spike flipped into a powerful pin, digging his knee into Spiko's chest and pinning the younger boy's neck with his forearm. "Checkmate," the older boy gloated.

Spiko blinked deliriously, sinking into oblivion. From that oblivion rose Daniel, his eyes focusing to see his growling brother right in his face and forcefully pinning him down.

"Chase?" Daniel peeped weakly, struggling to get free. With a deep, gravelly snarl, the older bionic briefly pressed down harder before standing up, staring down Daniel as he followed suit. "Chase, what's going on?" Daniel asked, growing a little frightened at his brother's demeanor.

"I'm not Chase," the app replied with an evil smirk. "I'm Spike."

"Spike?" Daniel gulped.

"Time for round three, tootsie."


	4. Daddy's Kittens

_Thwip, thwip, thwip!_ popped the sound of foam pellets making contact with their targets. The two young children fallen victim to this unwarranted attack yelped and leapt to their feet to face the neighborhood bully.

"Hey losers, what are you scribbling on your sidewalk?" he sneered, crossing his arms smugly with his intimidating pea-shooter in hand. Being that he was at least four years older than the oldest of his targets, he stood tall over them.

"Leave us alone, Rodney," the Davenport boy demanded, standing in front of his younger sister protectively.

"Leave us alone, Rodney," Rodney mimicked in a high pitched voice, leering at the eight-year-old boy. "You're both a couple of babies."

"No we're not," the girl argued through her quivering lower lip. "I'm six, so go away!"

"Ha! You think that's – you think-" Rodney choked, doubling over in laughter. The girl began to cry.

"Go away!" the Davenport boy yelled, rushing at the bully blindly. Rodney only shoved him backwards on contact, sending the younger boy tumbling to the concrete. He began to cry at the stinging of his scraped hands and smarting ego alike.

"Daddy!" the girl bawled, her voice ricocheting off of the nearby houses.

* * *

Chase jumped awake, tumbling to the floor from the couch he had been dozing on. His super-hearing picked up the sound of crying and cruel laughter, and worry coursed through him as anger began to boil in his stomach.

Scrambling to his feet, he sprinted through his house and out the door, skidding around the corner of his garage to see that vile, no-good, devilish… Rodney kid laughing and shooting his stupid little bullets at Thomas and Marie, who were crying so awfully. How dare that bully even _touch_ his children….

 _Commando App Engaged_

"Hey!" Spike roared, causing the kids to flinch and freeze. "You stay away from them – those are Daddy's kittens!" The bionic man stormed up to the trembling twelve-year-old. The bully knew that he had crossed a line, and now he faced the papa bear of the brood.

Rodney opened and closed his mouth several times, his eyes wide.

"Well?" the app asked, lifting his lips in a terrifying snarl as he bent down so that he was right in the boy's face.

Gulping, Rodney simply turned and ran. He dropped his pea-shooter in the process.

Spike stood back up straight, nodding in mean satisfaction. Turning back to his quavering kids, he scanned them over with his hands on his hips. His eyes landed on Thomas' blood-flecked injuries, and his anger intensified.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?" Marie asked quietly, but Spike did not hear her as he exclaimed over her soft voice "Nobody touches Daddy's kittens!"

In one fluid motion, he scooped the siblings up into his arms protectively before they could react.

"Dad!" Thomas cried out. "Dad, put us down! Stop it!"

"Daddy, you're squeezing me!" Marie pitched in, trying to kick and hit her way free. But Spike's iron grip held her, his icy indifference further unnerving both kids.

Thomas joined his sister's effort in fighting free. "Dad, let us go!"

This really irked Spike, and he shouted "Stop it!"

This only continued to panic his children even more. "You're scaring me!" Marie wailed. Fresh tears bubbled in her eyes at the sound of her father's strange and frightening voice.

"Moooooom!" Thomas yelled.

"I said, stop it!" Spike commanded in vain.

"What on earth is going on out here?" a woman demanded as she burst into sight from inside the house. She froze at what she saw. "Chase! What are you doing?"

"Help us, Mommy," Marie pleaded pitifully.

"Nobody touches them!" Spike responded with force, glaring at the woman. He squeezed Thomas and Marie tighter, earning himself a squeal of displeasure and fear from each.

"Oh, it's you. Spike," the woman gulped. Sucking in a breath, she said "It's okay, Spike. Remember me? I'm Angela, your wife. Those are our kids – I won't hurt them."

"Mom, what's wrong with Dad?" Thomas sniffled.

Spike looked uncertain at this.

"Please Spike, put them down," Angela said gently, motioning towards the ground. "It's okay now."

Spike stared deep into her eyes, searching for anything he shouldn't trust. Finding only sincerity, he gradually let the kids down. Thomas and Marie broke into a sprint as soon as their feet touched the ground, running to cower behind their mother.

"Mom, what's wrong with him?" Thomas asked again, gripping her shirt tightly in his fists.

"It's okay, kids," Angela consoled, turning to look back at her crazed husband. "Daddy's just playing."

During this interaction, Spike had been studying the three of them curiously. Calming, three familiar words flashed in front of his eyes: _Commando App Disengaged_.

Chase's vision focused as he came back to consciousness, and he met the fearful eyes of Angela and the children. Blinking, he quickly looked around before turning back to them, asking "Honey, what's going on? Did I just…?"

Angela nodded, relief washing over her features. Looking down at Thomas and Marie, she assured them "See? Daddy's just fine – he's stopped playing and he's normal again." Chase didn't miss the glance she threw his way.

"I don't like it when Daddy plays," Marie pouted, rubbing her eye.

Angela cracked a smile at that, saying "Why don't you two go inside? I'll be right in to get you a band-aid, Thomas."

The siblings nodded, hesitating only a moment before scurrying into the house.

Turning to face her husband, Angela stood up straight, crossing her arms. "Chase, what was that?"

"I-I don't know," he replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Her eyes narrowed, and she said warningly "You know how dangerous Spike can be – I thought you had him under control!"

"I'm sorry – I guess I snapped when I saw Thomas and Marie being picked on."

Angela softened. "You still need to be careful – someone could've gotten hurt. Thank goodness you only scared the kids and nothing worse."

"And I'm not a kitten!" Thomas added from the front door where he'd been eavesdropping.

"What?" Chase asked, bewilderment written all over his countenance.

"Thomas, we weren't talking to you," Angela reprimanded her son. "Now go on!"

Thomas sighed, shutting the door so that he disappeared into the house.

"What?" Chase repeated, scratching his head while silently demanding an answer.

Angela shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I don't know. But moral of the story: you aren't allowed to play anymore – the kids don't like it."

* * *

 **AN: And that's that silly story that struck me like a rock to the head - it hurt in the way that I had to wait an awfully long time to write it down T_T This was very fun to write; did any of you catch what I did with two of the four Original Characters? It is a direct reference to one of my earlier stories ;)**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone for the amazing support this story receives through follows, favorites, and reviews - you all rock (and what's better is that you don't hit me in the head xD )!**

 **Thanks for either hanging in or just joining the party - I hope you stick around for the next update, whenever it comes! (And I will try to fill a request this time - will it be yours?)**

 **So yeah. Seeya!**


	5. The Science of Spike: Part 1

**AN: Hey folks, I'm back with probably my favorite Spike mini-story ever ( _Replicating Spike_ does make that a hard choice, though). Just a warning, Leo is fairly evil in this one - not like 'I'm going to take over the world! Mwahahaha' evil, but the 'Leo's a turd' kind of evil - you'll know what I mean ;P**

 **This is dedicated to my faithful and absolutely amazing _A Man of a Monster_ fans who will be (patiently?) waiting for Chapter 19 after an intermission extended by my travels. This is about when I would've posted Chapter 19, but... you know. Anyways, a special dedication to the wonderful vampiregal007 since she requested this idea. All ideas requested by you guys are amazing, and I will continue to work on them!**

* * *

The Science of Spike  
Part One

* * *

Leo had known all along what his science project was going to be for the annual competition. Upon moving in with his billionaire step-father and meeting his three bionic step-siblings years ago, Leo had been given plenty of fabulous ideas. And only forty percent of those ideas included some form of cheating.

But this idea – this idea was brilliant. It fascinated Leo to no end, and the results of his research might even do some good. And no, it didn't involve cheating.

What it did involve was danger. And Leo liked that.

To an extent – if things got out of hand, though, he might have to scream for his mother. He hoped that it wouldn't go that far.

Upon the announcement of the date of the fair and what eligible projects for competition looked like, Leo was already patting himself on the back for his first-prize work. Mr. Davenport might even be jealous.

Okay, maybe that was stretching it.

But his idea would leave anything about vinegar or wind-mills in the dust. Or, at least it was cooler than that. He was sure to get bonus points for creativity and an exciting final product.

The initial research would be easy – surfing through files and consulting Douglas should be no problem. He considered this part to be already done. It was the field study he was worried about.

Not only would he have to avoid raising suspicions, he had to survive while he was at it.

No problem, that's what a bionic arm was for.

Kind of.

If he'd survive, than keeping his motives quiet would be his greatest challenge. That was why he'd been carefully planning each scenario and practicing his lying.

Because, of course, Chase couldn't know.

Normally it was Chase hiding his projects from Leo so that the younger boy couldn't copy off of a super-genius, but this time, it was Leo protecting _his_ project.

His project was very special.

It was dear to his heart. And by dear to his heart, he meant that at any moment it might snap and eat him alive.

He was very excited to begin.

* * *

"Hey Chase, whatcha up to?"

Chase glanced to see that Leo was strolling over to him, and he quickly shielded his work from his younger brother's sight. "My science fair project – you _know_ I'm not going to let you cheat, so leave me alone."

Leo put his hands up in innocence. "I just wanted to see it, that's all."

"So you can copy it – _again_."

"Hey, that was only one-"

"One and a half," Chase interjected.

"One and a half times, okay? I won't do anything this time," Leo continued, giving the older bionic his wide eyes of sincerity. Which, of course, he only used when he was insincere. "Do you mind if I take some pictures?"

"No, Leo!"

"You don't mind? Great," Leo grinned, digging out his phone.

"That's not what I meant," Chase snapped, irritation coloring his features. "Now go away so I can work in peace."

"Come on, can't I just watch you?" Leo whined.

"No, go work on your own."

"I am!"

"Leo!" Chase threw his hands up in exasperation. Marching to his brother, he forced him around and proceeded to shove him out of the lab.

"I do you guys favors all the time – just give me a starting point, okay? I won't copy too closely!"

"No!"

With that, Leo found himself locked out of the lab, staring at the thick metal doors. Well, trial one had been a negative. He'd have to wait a little while before the second trial and take notes in the meantime.

* * *

Leo was excited for this one. Not only was this going to be interesting, but it was something that didn't require him to be there in person.

Leo sat on the couch, staring at his computer screen. On one half was video footage of the lab, and on the other half the controls blinked. With the press of a key, he put the lab on lockdown.

Chase, who was on screen, tensed up, his head whipping around. "Guys?" he called.

 _Dang it. Of course he heard that._

Stupid super-hearing.

But, of course, it was the super-hearing that he was counting on at the moment.

As steadily as he could, Leo raised the volume of a small machine of torture he had created for this purpose. The size of a flannel shirt button, it produced a high-pitched whistle that – bionic or not – would drive anyone crazy. It was planted in an obscure corner in the lab, and its sound was so encompassing of the space that the trapped bionic would never pinpoint its location.

Chase's face scrunched up first in annoyance, but it wasn't long before it morphed into pain. He covered his ears, buckling to the floor.

Leo ramped up the volume. Chase began squirming, yelling out in agony. The younger boy did honestly feel bad about this, but he had studied Chase's bionics carefully to make sure that anything he did wouldn't actually hurt his brother.

He watched vigilantly for any danger to the bionic. But to Leo's relief, all that happened was the proof of his theory.

This trial was a positive; that was for sure.

* * *

Leo pulled on his tux, slipping his trusty notebook into his inside pocket. This trial was going to be… eventful, to put it gently. Pangs of guilt consistently stabbed at him, but he reminded himself that this was necessary if he wanted to get results. What was a little pride, anyways?

It didn't feel very long before they were on stage staring at the back of a podium with lights blinding them. The entire family had been invited on stage for the press conference this time, which was perfect.

Leo glanced over at Chase, who sat to his left. The older boy was rubbing his hands on his black dress pants anxiously, staring at the floor as he thought through his speech. Leo handed him a water bottle, whispering "Here, you'd better drink some water before you go up – you don't want your throat to be dry."

Chase nodded his thanks, pulling the cap up with his teeth and sucking down the water. His eyes widened a little at the small explosion of air in his mouth, but he didn't think much of it. Upon being called up to the podium, he hurriedly set the bottle down on the floor and leapt to his place.

"Good even-" He froze, clamping his mouth shut. There were a couple of chuckles in the audience. "Good evening-" This time he slapped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks burning. More people were laughing now.

Leo found himself laughing with them – Chase's voice on helium was hysterical. It sounded at least two to three octaves higher than it normally did.

Chase looked back at his snickering family, Tasha urging him to keep going. She was the most serious of them, knowing well the terrors of mishaps when public speaking.

Trusting her, Chase turned back around and grimaced. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for this… for this…." His face only burned brighter and brighter, the helium slow to wear off. And the redder his face turned, the more the laughter increased. All cameras were trained on him – including the camera on Bree's phone. He could hear her saying how this was definitely going viral….

Coming away from this event later that night, Leo reflected on the value of what had taken place. Despite the intervention of himself, Adam, Bree, and several security guards, Leo considered the night to have gone much smoother than anticipated. Trial three had been an indisputable positive.

* * *

"No, I'm not coming out, so go away!" Chase shouted through his capsule.

"Chase, you're being ridiculous," Bree rolled her eyes.

"Almost as ridiculous as your voice last night," Adam sniggered.

Chase glared at Leo. "Thanks to you, I'm the most popular thing on the internet right now."

"That wasn't me, I swear," Leo defended himself. "I just gave you what I was given."

Chase growled to himself. "Go away, all of you. Plus, I need to try to stay calmer – I've had two incidents in two days. Twice in two days! I can't figure out what's wrong, so I'm isolating myself for a little bit."

"You're overreacting," Bree drawled.

"When I say I'm isolating myself, that means _scram_!" Chase shouted.

"Fine, fine, we're leaving," Leo said as soothingly as he could, giving Adam and Bree a look. With reluctance, they followed him out of the lab.

Chase was getting unnerved – that wasn't good. The data wouldn't be valid then. He'd better give it a break for a little bit.

He had been working fast and furious this week; it was probably for the best that he allowed for recuperation time. He wasn't happy about delaying his work, but he realized that he had plenty of time within the next month.

He'd have to make sure to be more careful.

* * *

"Thanks Adam," Leo said, patting the strongman's shoulder as the oldest bionic exited the lab.

Adam nodded tiredly. "Anytime. I always like being told to punch Chase, but I normally don't take it that far. I survived, though."

"Yep – you did great," Leo encouraged him. Adam smiled, plodding into the elevator. Leo scribbled down the last of his notes, ending with the statement 'Trial 4: Positive'.

* * *

"What's this?" Chase asked, skepticism written all over his features.

"It's this cool video I rented – it's supposed to make your brain better," Leo explained.

"My brain is already the best there is," the older boy bragged.

"Is it though?" Leo asked mysteriously. "Let's see if it is when you're done with the video."

Chase raised his eyebrows in challenge, and they started the movie. As the narrator began giving instructions, Leo gestured for Chase to participate.

As Chase began to do many of the exercises, Leo could see his frustration growing. Doing tasks such as putting his hand above his head and finding his fingers when his eyes were closed proved to be difficult feats for the older bionic.

Finally Chase shut the video off, exclaiming "This is stupid!" and storming off. Leo quickly scribbled some notes. This trial had been negative.

* * *

"Need help with that, Chase?"

"No, Leo, I'm fine. Really."

"Come on, I'm an expert with this stuff."

"So am I."

"Look, I've got this under control if you'll let me help." Leo grabbed the electric pliers, ramping up the power with the slide of his thumb.

"We don't need those," Chase argued, moving aside Mr. Davenport's invention that he was trying to fix.

Leo gulped when Chase wasn't looking. This was where it got scary. "No, see, you _do_ need these – just watch." Leo opened the jaws of the tool, reaching for the invention.

"No, Leo!" Chase tried to knock it away.

With his face set in a cringe, Leo let the jaws clamp around Chase's hand.

"Yow-hooooo!" Chase howled, collapsing with the force of the shock of electricity. Leo threw the tool to the ground away from them, stepping back from the bionic.

Chase writhed for a long moment. When he had relaxed enough, he climbed to his feet with a groan. "What meathead… what meathead…" he repeated dizzily, his speech thick and slurred.

"Chase?" Leo squeaked.

"Yes?" His eyes traced their way to Leo's. "You're the meathead…" Chase mumbled, his knees buckling as he fell unconscious.

Leo scratched the back of his neck. Bionics recovered from these kinds of things quickly, right?

Yeah, Leo was pretty sure that they did. He was certain Chase would be fine.

Kneeling over his brother just to make sure, he made a mental note that this trial had been a negative.

* * *

Chase twitched. "Leo's a-" twitch "-meathead."

"You're the one who whacked away the electric pliers," Leo said defensively for what felt like the millionth time.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I guess it was my fault." Twitch.

There was a pause of silence.

"Who's fault was it?" Bree asked slyly.

Twitch. "Leo's. He's a… what's the word?" Chase's face contorted with confusion.

"Meathead," Adam supplied with a smirk.

"Yeah." Twitch. "That."

"But you hit away the pliers," Leo reminded him.

"I did?"

* * *

After a week of recovery time, Leo resumed the trials. He had been worried that his study had been jeopardized by the seeming mergence of Chase and Spike, but time revealed that it had merely been a fluke. Chase had just been confused – in the extreme.

He was glad that this next trial did not require his presence, just like his earlier stimulation trial. He had planted his little box of buzzing magic in one of the floor compartments, so when he gave the commands, the trial would commence in all its glory.

Leo watched his computer monitor, and as soon as Chase entered alone, the youngest boy locked the lab. Just as a he had a few weeks ago, Chase searched all around him, saying "Hey, who did that?

"Guys?

"Oh no."

Opening the box and retracting the top of the floor, Leo unleashed the madness.

Chase screamed as a blizzard of wasps swarmed out of the hole, filling the air, filling his lungs, choking him to death….

In actuality, there was only a small flurry of the dreaded bugs, and by flurry, it is meant that there were only five.

But not to Chase, who had happened upon his first wasp hole just two months before.

He was clearly still terrified.

Leo watched with satisfaction as the trial came out positive.

* * *

"Hey Adam, check this thing out."

Chase looked up warily, his eyes widening when he registered what was going on. "No, guys, that's my science project!"

"Oh, it is?" Leo asked, purposefully failing to catch the round metal object he and Adam had been tossing around. It crashed to the floor, sparking with a metallic _Ouch!_

"Noooo!" Chase wailed. His face flushed darkly, and his fists clenched.

Leo paled. "Take cover Adam – this one's going to be a positive!"

"A what?" Adam asked.

Before Leo could answer, a roar rang throughout the lab.


	6. The Science of Spike: Part 2

**AN: Hey peeps, I'm back with the final part of this two-shot within the Spike collection, and I think you'll get a kick out of it :D**

 **Warnings: Spike gets a little graphic in one of his spiels, and Leo is still a turd...**

* * *

The Science of Spike  
Part Two

* * *

Leo neatly folded the fabric of his right sleeve, rolling it up with care. He had forgotten to do so earlier, so upon setting up his display, he lavished his remaining focus on finishing his appearance. He needed to look spiffy.

He glanced over to his right, peering down several tables. There leaned Chase on his respective table, rubbing his eyes. The genius boy had stayed up all night rebuilding his science project; to say the least, he and Leo were not on the best of terms at the moment.

Leo turned around to face his presentation, putting his hands on his hips and biting his lower lip as he studied his hard work. He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of his set-up. Clean-cut, aesthetic, and _awesome_ , it made the subject of Leo's effort very clear and as cool as possible. And no, Chase had not seen it yet. Between Leo hiding it until the present moment and Chase's current swollen anger, the older bionic would not figure it out until it was too late.

The youngest boy of the Davenport household scanned over the gymnasium, noting some of the more interesting projects. Among the fertilizers, colorblindness studies, and cat food projects were hidden treasures like a hover board, a nitrogen display, and a robot. But Leo was still certain his would take the cake.

His eyes landed on a pair of judges working their way down his row, and his heart picked up speed. This was it. This would be amazing.

If he didn't die.

 _No, Leo, don't think like that. That's what'll get you in trouble!_

 _Oh, who am I kidding? That's what keeps me_ out _of trouble._

"Yeah, I'm definitely dead." He couldn't help a small grin anyways.

When the judges had arrived at the project just before his own, he weaved his way down to Chase's table, saying "Chase, I'm about to be judged – can you come down to my table?"

Chase just stared straight ahead blankly. "If I were talking to you, I would say that you Leo'd up my project, so there's no way I'm doing anything you say. But I'm not talking to you."

"Great," Leo said with fake enthusiasm as he grabbed Chase's arm and began dragging him to his display.

"No, I said I wasn't doing it!" Chase protested.

"No you didn't," Leo replied with a sly edge to his voice. Before the older boy could fight him on it, they were at Leo's table and a handcuff was being slapped on Chase's wrist.

Chase stared down at the handcuff before it registered in his mind what had just happened. "Leo, what is this?!" he exclaimed, jiggling it. It was locked around the leg of the table.

"Leo Dooley?" a woman's voice asked, and Leo spun around to see that his judges were standing behind him.

"Hi, I'm Leo Dooley," Leo said with a forced smile, shaking their hands. "Should I begin?"

"Please," the balding man of the pair said over his glasses.

"Leo!" Chase hissed, but the younger boy ignored him.

"As you know, four and a half months ago it was revealed that bionic people exist. I've been living with them for quite a while now, so you could say that I'm an expert on the topic," Leo began. _Not to mention that I'm bionic too._ "Today I am going to share that expertise with you, focusing on one of my brother's abilities in particular."

Leo gestured to Chase, who wore a look of shock and vexation being poorly masked by a sheepish smile. "Being the smartest man in the world, what's not to study about me…?" the older bionic said nervously to the judges. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Anything but that," Leo drawled. The judges were interested now, if not a little amused by the brothers' spoken and unspoken exchanges.

A thought hit Chase, and his face fell slack with anger and fear. "Leo, what ability?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You haven't picked up on it by now?" Leo said to him quietly. Before Chase could respond, the younger boy turned back to his judges. "My bionic brother, Chase Davenport, has a lot of abilities, but there is one that I find particularly fascinating – his commando application."

"No Leo!" Chase exploded. He was beginning to grow frantic now.

"Chase, everything's fine – I'm just telling them about it," Leo assured. He went on to explain to the judges how and why the app works, what it did when activated, and what activates it.

"I conducted eight experiments over the course of the last month, and five of those experiments came out positive. Knowing the app's purposes, I tried annoying Chase, stimulating his super-hearing, embarrassing him, physically drawing out the app, frustrating him, using electricity, scaring him, and angering him. Only annoying him, shocking him, and frustrating him didn't work."

Chase appeared to be about to turn into Spike already. "Yeah, anger definitely works," the older boy growled, but the fact that his voice hadn't changed was proof that it was not the commando app speaking.

"None of these trials were dangerous?" the lady judge asked with concern.

"Not for bionics," Leo shrugged.

"Did you run the same experiment multiple times?" the man asked.

"Uh, no," Leo said awkwardly. "That would be too dangerous for _me_ , and I couldn't have Chase figuring it out, or else that would have skewed the data."

"Then how do you know that your results were accurate?"

Leo remained silent for a long moment. Then he figured out a way to save his presentation: "Would you like to see the video footage?"

"No, you're not showing the video footage!" Chase objected. He grabbed Leo from behind, dragging him right into his face. "All of that – all of that was you?" he demanded.

"With a little help sometimes," Leo answered carefully.

"The press conference?"

Leo nodded.

"The pliers?"

"Yep."

"You're a horrible person!"

"Mr. Dooley," the man snapped. "You're presenting."

Leo freed himself from Chase's clasp, nodding to the judges. "Sorry about that. Anyways," he grabbed the tablet propped up on his table "you have probably seen the most interesting trial on the media already."

"That was a part of your experiment?" the woman asked.

"Yes – if you saw the point where he began rampaging like a maniac, that was a positive result to my trials."

"I didn't see that part," the woman stated.

"Neither did I," the man added.

Leo sighed. "They must have cut the cameras at that point. I'll just have to give you a live display."

"What!" Chase squeaked. "No, I'm not letting you do this now, right here – isn't it enough that you made my ears ache for hours, shocked me with 4,074 volts, set wasps on me, destroyed my own science fair project so that I had to work all night on it, and who knows what else?"

The judges' eyes were wide at this outburst.

"Psh, it wasn't that bad," Leo said shakily.

"Wasn't that bad?! You _know_ I hate my commando app! And you know I work hard at my self-control – so you tortured me to get him out!"

"Thanks for sharing, Chase," Leo said in his high-pitched voice of panic. "Now, tell me, what do you think of this wasp?" He pulled out from his pocket a wasp he had trapped in a vile, shoving it in Chase's face.

Chase's eyes widened, and he cried out "Leo, get away from me with that!" He tried to back away, but he was effectively trapped.

Leo opened the cap, allowing the wasp to crawl to the edge of the glass and stare at the cowering bionic. Chase's face morphed to absolute terror.

"Pay close attention," Leo mumbled to the judges even as he watched Chase's expression turn dark and vicious.

"Get away from me, cockroach!" the bionic roared in a deep, gravelly voice. He snapped the handcuffs, and Leo scrambled back in fear. The plan had been for the handcuffs to hold, but now...

"What just happened?" the male judge stuttered.

"Say hello to Spike," Leo said in a shaking voice. " _That's_ Chase's commando app."

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

Leo ducked as a large plastic bucket sailed over him, looking back in time to watch it hit the concrete wall and explode into pieces. Its liquid contents sprayed him and anyone else in the line of fire.

"Get behind the table!" Leo cried out, pushing his cringing judges to the side. He paused to make eye-contact with the raging commando app.

"You're dead, pipsqueak!" Spike bellowed. "You'd better run before I snap your calves in half to use as throwing knives!"

"I'll take your advice," Leo whimpered before shooting towards the exit of the gymnasium. The battle cry of the app was ever present in his ears, and more than once he imagined he was being grabbed and dragged back into that place of certain doom. Still his dress-shoes squealed on.

He skidded around numerous hallways, twisting and leaping to stay on his feet. His tie flapped in his face, but he only slapped it back down. There was no time for grace when one was running for his life.

It wasn't until he was on the other end of the school that it occurred to Leo that he wasn't being pursued. His initial thought was that he had outrun the devil, but common sense told him that he couldn't outrun _anything_ , especially his bionic siblings. Which meant that Spike had either gotten bored chasing him, or the youngest hadn't been chased in the first place.

Leo had a feeling that it was the latter.

The boy pounded to a stop, stooping to catch his breath. While relief at the fact that he was safe coursed through him, he knew that he needed to go back. All those people back there, in the way of Spike – no, Leo could not just walk away. It was _his_ fault, after all.

With a sigh, he ran back to the gym.

The sight confronting him was of even more chaos than he had left behind. Tables were overturned, displays were ripped in half, plants littered the floor and soaked up whatever unnatural liquids pooled on the glazed wood, and people were scattered around the room, shielding themselves from the crazed bionic tearing the place apart.

The app was laughing with maniacal glee.

Leo gulped, stepping into the large room. He was about to call Spike's attention, but he lost his nerve and instead dove behind the nearest table where his judges hunched. "Lovely day, isn't it?" the boy asked them conversationally in a shaking voice.

"No, it is not!" the lady judge snapped. "What have you done?"

"I turned my brother into his commando version, like I explained earlier."

"Did you even study how to switch him back?!"

"No – that would've been too scary!"

"It's scary _now_!"

Leo sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I screwed up. But we can fix this!"

"We?" the man asked. "No, _you_ are going to fix this."

"Right," Leo groaned.

"Well, get out of here! Go de-commando your brother!" the lady barked, shoving the boy back into the open. He scrambled up straight, clutching at his tie as Spike whirled around to face him.

"You came back," the commando app said with a sneer. He stalked up to the younger boy, who gulped.

"Hi-ya, Spike," Leo squeaked, forcing himself to remain in place despite his trepidation. "Having fun destroying stuff, terrifying people, that kind of thing?"

"Of course," Spike smirked. "You'd better not be here to put an end to my fun."

"No, no, I'd never do that," Leo replied with a nervous laugh. How he wished he could use his bionic arm in public right about then….

"Liar." The app's expression fell serious, and he glared at the younger boy for a fleeting moment before taking on a malicious grin. That was the only warning before he grabbed the front of Leo's shirt and yanked him down to the floor. "You realize that means I'm going to have to destroy you, right?"

"I figured," Leo sniveled, shielding his face as he curled into a protective ball. A cardboard tri-fold display was smashed over him.

"Get up and fight me," Spike snarled.

"No thanks!"

"Raaaah!" Spike roared, grabbing Leo again and heaving him up into the air. With an explosion of strength, he hurled the younger boy down the haphazard isle of science fair projects.

Leo gasped as he crashed into a display, sending a number of heavy glass containers over the edge of the table so that they shattered on the floor below. He pushed the fallen tri-fold off of himself, gingerly sitting up.

That was all there was time for before Spike was standing in front of him, not even attempting to hide his sneer. "Pathetic."

Leo grasped at one the remaining containers, holding it up to see that it was an unlit candle. Without a second thought, he chucked it at his crazed brother.

Spike almost didn't flinch upon the _thump_ of contact, looking down at his unharmed chest and then the broken candle as an afterthought. He leered at Leo. "Nice try, ninny-wiggin."

Leo's eyes widened. Spike lunged forward, knocking away Leo's hands and slamming his arm across the boy's throat to pin him against the table.

"I wonder what color your pancreas is," the commando app mused diabolically. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, because I'm just using it as a water balloon anyways. I can see it now, exploding as it hits someone in the face… maybe I'll throw it at your face. Imagine that! You get hit in the face with your own pancreas like it's a water balloon!"

"Okay, you really need to get a new hobby," Leo gagged. "Ripping people apart _isn't_ fun!"

"You don't have experience, so you can't talk," Spike argued. "I can fix that, though. Right now would be perfect."

Hearing this, Leo let his panic take over. He reached out behind him, searching for anything to hit the app with. He immediately found a spray bottle, and wrapping his hands around it, swung it between the app and himself.

Spike watched this with amusement, saying "What are you going to do, get my hair wet?"

"Pretty much," Leo said, his fingers finding the trigger. Not a moment later, he pulled several times, aiming it right into Spike's face.

The app had expected water to come out, but he quickly realized that looks could be deceiving. As the clear liquid spritzed into his eyes, nose, and mouth, they all began to burn.

"Ooowwoooo!" Spike howled, his hands flying to his face as he stumbled backwards.

Leo rolled off the table, taking up a defensive stance. But there was no fight waiting for him; Spike sunk to the ground, moaning and rubbing at his face with desperation.

"What have you done to me?" the app wailed through his teeth. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, tears streaming from them. A moment later, he heaved a mighty sneeze. Followed by another. And another.

Leo leaned back and picked up the display board, scanning over it. "Huh. This project was about organic scents – candles, perfumes, sprays, colognes, and other stuff like that. I sprayed you with their experiment."

"Arrrrgh!" Spike growled, rubbing at his eyes vigorously. He paused to sneeze again.

"I hope this doesn't blind you or poison you or anything," Leo worried, but then he shrugged. "Eh, you're bionic – you'll be fine."

The older bionic collapsed to the floor, lying on his side and knuckling his eyes. He fell still a moment before groaning pitifully; his voice was at a higher pitch.

"Chase?" Leo asked cautiously.

"What?" he whined, digging his fingers into the corners of his eyes. "Ugh, why does my face hurt? Why am I crying?" His whole body contorted with the mighty sneeze that wracked it.

Leo stepped forward to his brother, kneeling down to him and patting him on the shoulder. "You probably don't want to know."

* * *

" 'Disqualification and subsequent suspension on the grounds of inhumane experimentation. A quote: 'You're bionic – you'll be fine.' This was recorded by witness Linda Gangle, a judge at the event. Leo Francis Dooley is effectively banned from all science fair competitions hitherto, and owes Mission Creek High School a compensation sum of $18,000 for damages, including thirteen tables, six chairs, the gymnasium floor, and any injuries resulting from the incident.' " Chase slapped the letter onto the cyber-desk upon which he sat smugly. "The floor is the kicker – they're going to have to rip out the entire thing and replace it."

Leo glared at him from where his bionic arm was magnetically trapped to one of the metal wall displays in the lab.

"You know, I could sue you," Chase pretended to think aloud.

"I wish you would – it would be less painful than this," Leo grumbled.

Chase flashed him a nasty smile. "But it wouldn't be near as fun. And besides, it's a great training exercise. Ready?"

"No!"

"Go!"

"Ahhh!" Leo screamed as Chase released him from the magnetism and switched to using his molecular kinesis to control the electric pliers. The younger boy twirled away from them as they darted towards his arm, attempting to bolt from the room.

"Haha, sweet revenge!" Chase cackled as the pliers caught up to Leo. When they made contact, the boy leapt into the air with a holler.

"Inhumane treatment! Inhumane treatment!" Leo cried, his voice receding as he skidded out of the lab.

Chase just chuckled, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "That's the point."

* * *

 **AN: And I am certain that Chase is preparing another 'I hate you, Asori' letter as a special response to this short story xD Oh man...**

 **I am a horrible person xD**

 **In my defense, so is Leo as he revealed his evil side in this two-shot.**

 **But you, my friends, are not horrible in the least - you all are incredibly amazing! Thank you for your support through follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys really do rock!**

 **Well, until next update... Asori out.**


	7. Spike to the Rescue

**AN: Hey folks, I'm back with another update! I've finally cracked down on myself to take a break from writing _A Man of a Monster_ so that I can give my one-shot collections some TLC, so here's a new chapter. With this one I was able to kill two birds with one stone, and even add in a third bird from my own stock of ideas, and I think you guys will like this one. It takes place in Season 4 of _Lab Rats_ , before the special _Space Colony_ where it is revealed that Krane was in fact still alive. This is dedicated to the lovely Stardust16 :D**

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, what's the mission alert?" The bionic siblings burst into the atrium where Mr. Davenport and Douglas hunched over the cyber-desk.

"Sebastian got loose earlier this morning, and somehow his bionics are back online," Mr. Davenport informed them.

"Lexi and Tank didn't escape too, did they?" Chase asked.

"No, they didn't," Douglas replied. "You three against Sebastian."

"He doesn't still have all the abilities, does he?"

Douglas shrugged. "Even if he does, he won't try using them all at once again. He probably does have them, though."

"It'll take all four of us, then," Leo said.

"No, Leo, I need you back here with the rest of us," Mr. Davenport said.

"What! No fair!"

"Sebastian may try to come back here, and we need at least one mentor to hold down the fort and lead the students. Adam, Bree, and Chase have more experience going out in the field, and they are most likely to subdue Sebastian with just the three of them," the billionaire explained.

"Still not fair," Leo pouted.

Mr. Davenport turned to the older three. "Suit up, and I'll send you Sebastian's coordinates."

The three ran to their quarters, hopping into their capsules. "How do you think he escaped?" Bree asked.

"I can't figure that out. He must have had help," Chase thought aloud.

"Guys, he probably just used his bionics," Adam shrugged. They stepped out of their capsules.

"Adam, we removed their chips – that would be impossible," Chase told him with annoyance.

"We can worry about this later – let's get a move on," Bree interjected. "Grab on."

The boys latched onto their sister, and the three of them disappeared in a _whoosh!_ They appeared again in a forest, the trees around them climbing high. There were no signs of human life.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Adam asked, squinting in the low light. Between the dark clouds above and the thick canopy that shaded what little weak light there was, their surroundings were shadowed and difficult to make out.

"This is where the signal came from," Bree murmured, her head swinging around.

Chase switched to his night vision. "Guys, something's not right here."

"You're right about that, Chasey," a low voice said from above them.

"Ambush!" Chase shouted, but it was already too late. Sebastian landed on Adam, kicking Bree as he did. His fist met Chase's face.

All three Davenports hit the ground. Only Bree and Chase sprang back up.

Sebastian activated his laser trident, illuminating the scene with an eerie red glow. His boot rested on Adam's crumpled form. "Long time no see, _friends_."

"Give it up, Sebastian – you're outnumbered," Chase growled, switching off his night vision.

Sebastian looked down at Adam thoughtfully. "Well, the big one's out, so that makes this a little easier. I'm pretty sure I can handle you two."

"You're going to have to get ready to be schooled, then," Chase replied. He activated his own laser bo.

"You forget. Though I'm the student, I've beat my mentors – you – before. You've taught me all of your tricks, and now it's time for me to show you what I've learned."

"You didn't make it that far in your training," Chase countered. He spun his bo in his hand. "Let's see what you've got."

Sebastian smirked before leaping forward, blocking both of Chase's stabs and Bree's attacks. His trident whirled through the air, pulsing with each impact.

When none of them made any headway, the three separated, panting for breath. "You haven't got what it takes to beat me," Sebastian gloated.

"We don't want to hurt you," Bree retorted.

"Too bad you feel that way. I don't care what happens to you," Sebastian sneered. With that he generated electricity, the energy crackling along his arms.

"Bree, behind me!" Chase yelped, dropping his bo and forming a shield. But Bree didn't seem to hear her younger brother, entranced with the enemy. When the lightning flickered, she still stood tall.

"No!" Chase cried out as she collapsed. The last Davenport standing stood up straight as his sister had, dropping his shield. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because things are about to change, Chase," Sebastian said with a dark mirth. He stalked over to Bree. "You know, I always thought that she was pretty. Too bad things didn't work out."

Chase stepped forward. "Get away from her."

Sebastian hefted her limp body up, looking into her face. "I suppose, with the Triton App, I can make her love me, no matter what side I'm on. I can make her do anything I want."

"No!" Chase exploded. His vision went red – literally. The words _Commando App Engaged_ swam before his eyes.

"Just think, putting my once BFF and a future girlfriend under the Triton App – it's just too perfect," Sebastian leered.

"Not as perfect as ripping out your nervous system to make into a hammock," Spike snarled in his deep, gravelly voice.

Sebastian froze, frowning in confusion. "Chase, what are you doing with your voice? And why did you say that? I didn't think you were that creative."

"Oh, I'm not Chase," Spike smirked maliciously. His face fell into a menacing snarl, and he lunged forward.

Sebastian dropped Bree, jumping backwards out of Spike's high kick. "What? That doesn't make any sense – stop messing around!"

"I'm not who you think I am, snowflake. I am Spike, and Spikey's going for the kill."

Sebastian yelped as his feet were swept from underneath him, and he rolled over backwards to avoid being crushed by the commando app. "This is insane! What's going on?!" He activated his laser trident again, swinging it around.

Spike caught it in the air, ripping it from his adversary's hands. He spun it around, cackling with an evil smile.

Sebastian gulped, deactivating the laser trident. It disappeared from within the app's hands, and the app growled in frustration.

"If I can't use your puny glow stick, I'll just have to find one that will really hurt," Spike grunted. A fallen branch a few feet off caught his attention, and he scrambled to grab it. When it was in his hands and ready to be wielded, the app turned to see that Sebastian was holding Bree again, this time using her as a human shield.

"You wouldn't hit your own sister, would you?" Sebastian scoffed. Bree stirred within his arms, groaning.

"You overestimate me," Spike retorted. Sebastian's eyebrows rose.

The app rushed the other two, bringing his large branch around. It was thick and knarly with twigs and leaves, seeming to have its own fingers that reached forward, wanting to scrape, to scratch, to claw.

Sebastian ducked behind his hostage, and at the last second Spike held his blow. He cut in and threw away the branch, tackling Sebastian from the side. The two boys went rolling, and Bree flew forward to her shaky hands and knees.

"You didn't hit her," Sebastian observed smugly between blows.

"Didn't need to. It was easy enough taking a buffoon like you out without doing something like that," Spike growled. He slugged the larger boy's protruding jaw, slamming him to his back and pinning him.

"Did you really just get the nerve to punch your best friend?" Sebastian asked.

"Raaaaaaahr!" Spike roared in Sebastian's face. He wound back and punched him again.

"I overestimated your character, and I underestimated your guts," Sebastian grumbled, spitting out a tooth that had been knocked loose. With a surge, he sent electricity flowing through his arms into the app, sending him flying backwards.

"Spike," Bree gasped, crawling over to him. He was sprawled on his back across the uneven ground. His breaths were ragged. She looked up to watch Sebastian stagger to his feet and saunter over.

"You know, I really underestimated him. I didn't think he'd be able to put up this much of a fight," Sebastian said, spitting out another glot of blood. He was surprised at how hard the app could punch.

Bree wanted nothing more to stand and fight, but her limbs felt like leaden jelly, her muscles quivering from electric spasms. She could barely see straight, and she knew that she wouldn't last a second.

Sebastian stopped right at Spike's feet, smirking down at him. Without warning, Spike wormed to his feet and kicked off a mid-air roundhouse kick. Sebastian didn't have much time to react before he was bashed in the face by the app's foot, sending him slumped into the ground.

Spike, still out of sorts from the electricity, didn't make the landing. He didn't get up, simply laying there, groaning.

"Spike, that was amazing!" Bree stuttered through her shocked and aching teeth. She fumbled with the chip extractor in her belt, creeping up the Sebastian. He was out cold.

She removed his chip, sliding it into one of her pockets. Into the com, she said "We got him, and his chip is extracted. We're ready for you guys to get us."

"Bree, is everything alright? You sound funny," Mr. Davenport's voice came from the other end.

"Fine, Sebastian used his electricity on us."

"Right. We'll be right there."

Bree turned back to her brothers. Spike had his face buried in the ground, and Adam was snoring. She looked over to the boy she had once been attracted to, feeling the familiar pang of disappointment.

 _Oh well; if there was any way for him to be beaten, I'm glad it was being bullied by Spike. That app's got one heck of a kick._

 _Sebastian's going to feel that one in the morning._


	8. Commando Crush

**AN: Heyo friends, I'm back with another update! This one is pretty good, but it is romantic, and I'm tempted to rate this particular one-shot a T for _somewhat_ graphic kissing :S This was suggested by the wonderful vampiregal007 - enjoy!**

* * *

"Spike and Spikette, sitting in a tree – K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Chase scowled up at Bree, who had come over to the table he was sitting at with Kate. "It's not like that, and we're not it commando mode." He glanced at Kate, who was flushing.

"He's just tutoring me," Kate said quickly. "I wasn't feeling well last week, so I've fallen a little behind."

"Probably haven't missed much, actually," Bree told her. "Chase's lectures are the worst. The rest of the class was probably asleep the whole time."

"No!" Chase objected.

"Chase, your students have petitioned that I find a way to reprogram your super-intelligence so that you're at least a little fun. But I know that what they want is impossible to get – it's a personality thing."

Now Chase was beat red. "I teach just fine – if they can't keep up, that's their own fault."

"I think he's doing alright tutoring me," Kate defended her mentor.

Bree raised her eyebrows, walking away with a smirk. Chase glowered into her back.

* * *

"One of the applications of integration is the separable ordinary differential equation. Separating variables and integrating both sides of the differential equation-[1]"

A loud yawn cut off the bionic. "Booooo _ring_."

Chase looked to see Bree leaning against the doorframe to his classroom, and he glared at her. "Let me teach my class, Bree."

The students stirred in interest, many of them blinking away sleep.

"How can they expect to be bionic heroes if you kill them with your lectures before they're even through training?" Bree asked him.

"Bree!" Chase growled through his teeth. "Go away!"

"I think he's teaching us just fine," Kate found herself blurting out. Never mind the fact that she herself had been sleeping.

All eyes glanced at her, and she slowly stood up, shifting uncomfortably. Whispers of 'Spike and Spikette' raced through the room.

Bree chuckled at her handiwork. Since the incident with Kate's commando app, Bree had been tweeting silly messages pairing her brother's commando app with Kate's, and the rest of the student body found it quite amusing.

"We're not dating!" Chase shouted. He could hear every hissed rumor all too clearly, and he didn't like it one bit. "We don't like each other like that!"

Kate's flush deepened. She did kind of like him like that, but she didn't want to say anything to make him hate her. It was clear he didn't like her back.

Bree made kissy noises, and the students laughed. "Little Chasey's too busy boring people to death to have a girlfriend."

"Nobody talks to Baby like that!" Kate suddenly roared in her deep commando voice. The students around her scrambled back away from her, and Bree's eyebrows rose in surprise. Chase's eyes were wide.

Spikette plowed through the desks to stand in front of Chase, breathing heavily. "Anyone confused?" When all she received were hastily shaking heads, she turned to face Chase. "Baby needs safety."

"I'm not a baby," Chase objected, stepping back.

But Spikette grabbed him, scooping him up into her arms. "Baby crabby. Baby going to be safe and sleep."

The students stifled their laughter as the app carried their struggling mentor out of the room, past a nearly-crying-from-mirth Bree who had stepped aside for them. She popped her head back into the room, telling the students "Stay here, and don't get into any trouble – there are a couple of commando apps I have to take care of."

"A couple?" one of the students asked.

Bree only gave him a mischievous grin before she disappeared after Spikette and Chase.

It wasn't hard for her to find them – she found them in the hydroloop area. Chase was stuffed underneath two chairs butting up against each other, Spikette laying a blanket across the top to make it into a cave. Of sorts.

"Time for Baby to sleep now," Spikette cooed.

"I'm not taking a nap – I'm not tired because I'm not a baby!" Chase argued.

"Does Baby want story?"

"No!"

Spikette's eyes lit up. "Baby must want a toy! Must go get Baby toy!"

"I don't need a toy – I'm not going to take a nap!" Chase complained. But Spikette was already hurrying away, looking throughout the room for something Chase could cuddle. Bree strolled up to her trapped little brother, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Look what you've done," Chase accused, glaring up at her.

"Embrace it, Chase," Bree grinned.

Chase snapped. "No, I will not embrace it because I'm not a baby! You've been pestering me and making me out to be incompetent all day, and look where's it's gotten me! This is entirely your fault, and you're not even sorry about it!"

"You're right, I'm not," Bree laughed.

Chase looked to pop a gasket. Without warning, he sprang to his feet, sending the chairs and blanket flying with a roar. Bree ducked out of the way, watching him warily.

"That's it, kitty cat! Time to rip off your eyelashes to make them into a paintbrush!" he shouted at her in his gravelly Spike voice. Spikette's head whipped around to stare at him.

"Baby's all grown up!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, clapping her hands. She lumbered over to him, staring him up and down as she circled him curiously. Spike was pleasantly surprised by the attention, and he growled, flexing.

"I'm no baby. I'm a man-sandwich!" Spike told her as he'd told her last time. This made Spikette very happy.

"You know, I think there really is a spark," Bree observed, and the two apps whirled to face her. "All it needs is a little encouragement."

"She no safe for Baby – must destroy," Spikette growled.

"I'm no baby – Spike will destroy her," Spike snarled, stalking up to Bree.

The older bionic gulped, speeding away before the app could react. In milliseconds she had brought in a table with candlesticks, shoving the apps into seats. She put on romantic music from the cyber desk before she came to a stop standing beside them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Spike demanded.

"You two make a lovely couple! What can I get you for dinner?" Bree gushed, playing at being a waitress.

"Rawr!" Spikette roared, standing and flipping the table at Bree, who dove out of the way. Spike looked up at the other app with surprise and approval. "What would Spikette like? Spikette would like to use your kneecap as a spoon!" Spikette told Bree.

"Wouldn't a kneecap make a better bowl?" Bree asked. She dodged a flying chair in response.

Spike had been standing by then, and he threw aside the chair he'd been ready to chuck at the older bionic. "I've got this, buttercup. The kitty cat is about to get crushed."

Spikette watched with eyes wide with pleasure as Spike charged Bree, catching her punch and flipping her over. She spun within his grasp to land on her feet and spin him around, but he turned her momentum into his own and in turn spinning her around, finally throwing her away from himself. He stumbled as he watched her crash into the floor, where she didn't get up.

Spike turned to face Spikette with a satisfied smirk, sauntering up to her. "That's how you take care of a pesky cat."

Bree looked up once Spike had turned his attention from her, and she shot to her feet and sped around them, pushing the applications into each other. With the right shove, they started falling to the ground. Until Spike caught his balance.

And caught Spikette too.

Her barbaric eyes looked up into his vicious ones, and it was as if a match had been struck in a room clouded with gas. The apps' lips met with fervor, a fiery passion – all the inherent rage of their programming flooded into the kiss with a crazed zeal that couldn't be matched. They held each other tight, their strength melding them into one.

Bree's expression scrunched from where she hid behind a pillar. She noted how furious of kissers they were, the animalistic grunts and growls that reverberated from their throats. This wasn't cute – it was just plain… animal.

The apps pressed on, but Spikette began to soften. If Spike noticed, he didn't give any indication that he had. Spikette's vision turned red as the words _Commando App Disengaged_ flashed before her eyes, and Kate came to consciousness. Confused and flustered, she pulled back a little to see that it was Chase who held her.

He let out a low growl that seemed to crawl from deep within his chest, roughly guiding her lips back to his own. Kate was still confused, but as her lips met his again, warmth spread throughout her and her senses seemed to tingle with excitement – kissing him felt _good_. She kissed back, soaking in the sensation.

Spike closed his eyes in contentment, allowing himself to disengage. Chase blinked, his turn to pull back a little in surprise to find himself making out with Kate. She had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips, and her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

Without giving it a second thought, he leaned back in, gently brushing her lips with his own. After lingering a moment, they stepped apart, heaving excited breaths.

"I didn't know that you liked me," Kate gasped.

"I didn't know I did either – but just then… wow, you're a good kisser."

"You'd know a good one from a bad one?" Kate smirked.

"Uh, well, um, no-" Chase cut himself off with a sigh. Kate giggled.

"It took your commando apps to make you two realize it – especially my thickheaded brother's," Bree laughed as she came back out from behind the pillar. "You know, Spike and Spikette kiss really unattractively, but you two are really cute. You should totally get together."

Chase eyed Kate with a mischievous eyebrow raise. She gave him a knowing look. The two of them suddenly turned, yelling in their commando voices "Go away!"

Bree scurried out of the room, calling over her shoulder "Seriously – you two are adorable!"

* * *

[1] Lecture found in the archives of _Google Scholar_.


	9. The Voice

**AN: So, it's been a while, but here we go with another one-shot! This is an idea I've had sitting in my head for a while now, but to be honest, I had a hard time deciding which collection it should go into - glitches, or Spike. Obviously, this one won out. So yeah, it actually turned out really well, and I was even able to incorporate more ideas suggested by you guys - I dedicate this one to LabRatsFan07 and Stardust16! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Chase."

Chase scowled into the carton of milk.

"Hey Chase."

A droplet of the creamy white liquid trickled down the side of it.

"Hey Chase."

"Would you knock it off, Adam?" Chase burst out.

"Hey Chase."

" _What_?"

"Poop face."

Chase groaned.

Bree smirked. "I think I liked 'butt face' better."

"I don't know, I thought that 'Perry face' was pretty good – I haven't heard an insult that would ever top that one," Leo contributed.

"Real mature, guys," Chase rolled his eyes.

"It's only funny because it rhymes with your name," Leo shrugged.

Chase scowled, taking a bite of one of his carrots. It was times like these that he wished he had homework to do so that he had an excuse to skip lunch period with his siblings. For some reason, the day had become 'pick-on-Chase' day. He hadn't even done anything especially socially awkward to deserve it.

"Hey Chase."

"I'm not responding," Chase snapped.

"Hey Chase.

"Hey Chase.

"Hey Chase."

Chase growled, finishing off his carrots. He took a sip of his milk.

A pea hit him in the nose, and he flinched, spilling a bit of his milk down the front of his shirt. Another pea hit him, and another. Bree and Leo were snickering.

"Would you knock it off!" Chase shouted, turning on his older brother. Adam had a pea cocked, and when Chase turned, the older boy flicked it. It nailed Chase between the eyes.

"That's it!" Chase exclaimed, standing up. But he staggered back a little as his vision flickered red. And then flickered back. "Whoa, what was that?"

Adam, Bree, and Leo all looked frightened. "Uh, hi, Spike," Leo stuttered. "What's up?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Chase cleared his throat. His voice was far deeper than it should have been. "I'm not Spike."

The other three were blank-faced at that statement. "What?" Adam asked.

Chase tried clearing his throat again. "I'm Chase, the guy with the nice face," he tried to say. He would have been proud of that one if it weren't for his scary low voice. He sat back down.

"Chase?" Bree stared at him. "You sound just like Spike."

Chase shook his head. "I swear, I'm not Spike. Something's wrong with my voice – it must be a glitch."

"You can't just talk normal?" Leo asked.

"This feels normal to me, but it sounds totally wrong!"

"Maybe this is what puberty sounds like for Chase," Bree laughed. "Spike was ahead of the game."

"Haha, very funny," Chase deadpanned.

"If this is Chase's normal voice, then what will Spike sound like now?" Leo wondered. "Even deeper?"

"I hope not," Bree shuddered.

"This isn't right," Adam pouted. "Chase can't have a deeper voice than me – especially in that tiny little body!"

Chase shot him a glare. "I told you guys, it's probably just a glitch. I wonder if I can try to make it the right pitch." He tried saying a couple things at different pitches, always needing to raise it higher. And higher. And higher.

"There – that's it," Bree said suddenly as he said a phrase.

"I feel like I'm squeaking up here – it's almost out of my range," Chase forced out.

"To be fair, your voice has always sounded high and squeaky," Adam laughed.

Chase rolled his eyes, and dropping back down to his new normal pitch, he said "I can't keep that up – it's really hard. I'll just have to wait for the glitch to go away."

Leo leaned in. "Who said that we're just waiting? You've got to use this!"

"How?" Chase asked dubiously.

Leo nodded towards Trent's table. "Trent's terrified of Spike."

Chase smirked, but he shook his head. "I could scare him any day I felt like it, but I don't want to. It's just asking for a fight."

"What! You've got this perfect ability to show Trent who's boss, and you never use it?" Leo shrieked as quietly as he could manage.

"Besides, it normally hurts my voice," Chase shrugged.

Leo groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. Even Adam and Bree looked disappointed. "Way to go, Killjoy," Bree told him.

Chase heaved a sigh. "You guys need to grow up. These are bionics, not toys. Mine are glitching, so I'm just going to let it work itself out. I'll see you guys later." He stood from the table, grabbing his tray and dumping it.

Leo turned to Adam and Bree. "This is the perfect opportunity to mess with Trent – we can't just let Chase squander it!"

"What does 'squander' mean?" Adam asked.

Bree and Leo rolled their eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea, and I don't see how you're going to convince Chase to do it anyways," Bree said pointedly.

"If Chase won't initiate it, we'll have to get Trent to do it," Leo thought aloud.

"What does 'tinishiate' mean?" Adam asked.

Leo sighed. "Come on, let's get Trent worked up." He stood up, and Adam followed suit.

"Don't get me wrapped up in this – this is your mess," Bree told them.

Leo smirked. "Killjoy."

* * *

"Hey, Trent," Leo strolled up to the bully in the hallway between class periods. The senior turned around to face the younger boy, sneering.

"You're walking in the hyena's den, Dooley," Trent said menacingly.

"It's the _lion's_ den, Trent. But I'm not worried – I consider myself like Daniel," Leo replied coolly. His guise of calm was all an act however; he was inwardly cringing, waiting for the wedgie.

"What?" Trent blinked.

Leo waved him off. "I'm here to warn you – Chase broke into your math teacher's room last night and screwed up your test so you'd fail."

"I was probably going to fail anyways," Trent shrugged. "Just for bringing that up, I should hang you from the ceiling – by your briefs." He lunged forward, but Leo skipped out of the way.

"He also messed up your locker – he broke the lock and filled it with… jelly," Leo yelped quickly. Trent stopped. "Lots of jelly. Your stuff's ruined, and if you open it, you'll be covered with the stuff."

Trent's features fell slack. "Even my jersey? I need that tonight!"

Leo nodded with wide eyes. "Oh yeah. Totally ruined."

The bully paused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Prisoner's dilemma," Leo explained. When Trent still looked confused, the younger boy elaborated. "When both partners are in trouble, both are confronted with the choice between loyalty and selling the partner out to ensure their own safety."

Trent just looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, but something tells me that you deserve to be dunked in the toilets."

Leo's eyes widened again. "No! I just sold out Chase so that wouldn't happen!"

"Dooley, Dooley, Dooley. Haven't you learned? The rules don't apply to me." With a nod from the quarterback, one of Trent's cronies grabbed Leo and yanked his underwear up. Leo stifled a squeaky yowl. "That's a promise of later punishment. But don't worry, Not-Dooley's getting double what you are after next period."

Trent's buddy dumped Leo on the ground, and the group turned to saunter down the hallway as if they owned it. Leo climbed to his feet. However painful it had been, he had accomplished his mission. The school day was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Not-Dooley – I think I owe you something!"

Chase turned to face towards the voice that was shouting across the hallway, and he groaned. He attempted to dart down the nearest hallway, but two of Trent's lackeys were blocking the way. Another came at him from the left, and Trent came from the right.

"Thought you were being funny, didn't you?" Trent scowled as he came right up to the younger boy. He leaned down in Chase's face. "Nobody messes with me. Nobody." He poked the bionic in the chest.

The other students had backed up to form a ring around the two of them, and Chase shifted in place. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Trent's eyes flashed with fear. "You."

Chase blinked, and it hit him. "Me."

The bully stepped back, glancing around him. He didn't want to back down from a fight with so many people watching, but he knew that messing with Spike was a mistake. "You filled my locker with jelly."

 _Is that something Spike would do?_ Chase wondered. If he was going to get out of this, he'd have to play the part…. "Yeah, I did."

Trent gave him a squinted glare. "Nobody messes with me. Didn't you learn your lesson before?"

 _What would Spike say?_ "Spike doesn't learn lessons, he teaches them." Spike talked in third person, right?

Trent licked his lips. "You know, you're actually not that scary. I don't know why I was so afraid of you."

Without warning, he swung his fist around. Chase tried to duck out of the way, but he was still clipped by Trent's knuckles. He was sent sprawling to the ground.

"You've got nothing!" Trent laughed. "You just talk!"

Chase moaned, pushing himself to his hands and knees. He felt the bully's foot connect to his side, and he tumbled into the crowd of students, rolling over their receding feet. He tried to scoot further into them to escape the bully.

"You have to actually _try_ to be like Spike," he heard whispered into his ear as he was pulled to his feet. He looked to see that it was Leo.

"I don't know what he's like," Chase groaned.

"Say something gross. Spike likes to use body parts for recreational activities. Now get back in there and show him who's boss!"

Before Chase could object, he was shoved back into the ring and into the reach of Trent. Trent leered at him. "Are you going to actually put up a fight this time?"

Chase wracked his brain for a Spike-like thing to say. "Your feet would make great… ping pong paddles."

"This isn't even worth it. I'll just track you down after school to dunk you in the toilets then. You've got nothing." Trent turned his back to the bionic, making to leave the circle.

Flustered, Chase did the only think he could think of. He grabbed one of the books that had spilled out of his backpack and chucked it at Trent's back.

Trent froze, slowly turning around. "What. Was. That?"

Chase gulped, putting his fists up.

Trent jumped forward, his own fists swinging for the bionic's face. Chase blocked every hit, finally sneaking in a hit of his own. This made Trent's temper rise even higher, and with a battle cry, he dove forward to tackle the younger boy.

"Huah," Chase gasped, and in moments he was pinned under Trent's weight.

"This'll put you in your place," Trent growled. His fist cocked back for a mighty hit.

A shot of panic flooded the bionic, and his vision flickered red. This time it stayed. Three words flashed.

"My place is alpha, scumbag. Get off of me before I turn your rib-cage into a canoe."


	10. Showtime, Spike

**AN: Hiya friends. I'm back with the last update of this one-shot collection - ever. *cue sniffling here* I decided to make it a special update - it's extra long, and it fulfills half a request and is followed up with a complement of my own dreaming. I dedicate the first part to the wonderful vampiregal007, and the second to Shades of X and all those devastated fans who were dissatisfied with the ending of Elite Force. Actually, I think I ought to apologize for the second part - it might just make you more devastated than you were before reading it.**

 **So as not to diffuse the intensity at the end, I'm moving shout-outs up here this time. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this one-shot collection! Every one of you means a ton! Special recognition to all reviewers out there - aliqueen16, Brentinator, DaisySullivan, daphrose, Dirtkid123, Glittercat33, Hestia (named guest), Lab rats lover (named guest), LabRatsFan07 (named guest), LabRatFlutieKat, Lab Rats Squad, LivingforJesus, LovelyInspiration, PurpleNicole531, Sarcasmisinmyblood, Smiley Rylee (named guest), Stardust16, sthebionicgenius, TheUnknownBlock, vampiregal007, Witchkitty (named guest), and 00Kennedy! Y'all totally rock!**

 **Well, anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Bionic Action Hero: Part Two Rewritten

"Noooo!" Chase screamed at the fiery cloud billowing onscreen. His vision went red – literally. "I will kill you all!"

Giselle and Troy whipped around at the change in the bionic's voice. "What was that?" Troy asked nervously.

The bionic heaved frenzied breaths of rage and equal anguish, and with a guttural roar, he ripped himself free from his restraints. Giselle and Troy leapt back as he leapt off the table.

"I thought he didn't have super strength!" Troy exclaimed, taking up a defensive stance.

"He doesn't," Giselle wondered, backing away from the brewing fight.

"You underestimate me," Spike sneered, stalking forward. "I will water my plants with your blood when we're done here."

"Funny – I was planning to do the same with yours," Giselle replied in kind. "Now, Troy!"

The android lunged forward with a battle cry, leaping into the air for a spinning roundhouse kick. Spike ducked underneath, rising up in time to block a flurry of punches. With a growl, he caught one of Troy's fists and shoved him back, but the android didn't fall as the app had expected. Instead, the android caught his footing and rushed forward again, sending another flurry of attacks, this time made up of high kicks.

Spike was shocked at the fighting dexterity he faced, but he was quick to learn and pick up his game. He'd always been the one to toy with his adversaries, but this was a worthy opponent – this was a real fight. He knocked away Troy's foot, and the android turned it into momentum to do another spinning roundhouse kick. But Spike had learned his lesson by now. Instead of ducking, he dove towards his enemy and caught him to flip him over. The app smashed the android into the ground.

Giselle watched this take place, her eyes darting between them. Her mind raced with the mental notes she made, analyzing the app. She still struggled to wrap her head around what was going on. She reached behind her.

Meanwhile, Spike was waiting for Troy to stagger back to his feet. The android cocked his head angrily, and he charged his next attack. Spike dodged it easily, landing a punch in the android's face – cracking the nose.

Troy collapsed, and Spike stood over him, his chest rising and falling with each harried breath.

"Well done," Giselle said as she came out from behind her desk, a remote in her hands. "But let's see how you handle ten of my new and improved generation of androids." She tapped the screen, and the doors of the lab opened to let the androids flood into the room.

Spike's head whipped around, and he snarled at all of the adversaries he suddenly faced. He glared at Giselle.

"Have fun," she smirked.

* * *

Spike glowered down at the evil roboticist from where he hung against the wall in ultra-strength handcuffs. She staunchly ignored him as she removed the broken restraints from her operating table.

"You think these will stop me?" he growled, shaking his arms to rattle the chains on the wall. He didn't give any mind to how the action made the cuffs dig into his wrists.

"No, but they will hold you long enough for me to put you back on this table – and this time you won't escape." She snapped her fingers, and Troy sullenly handed her the new set of restraints. They were strong enough to hold even Adam.

Spike sneered at the android, who glowered at him. His nose had been repaired only enough for him to function again, but it was still a mess of metal and wires.

"There," Giselle finally said, stepping back from her work. Tapping on her remote, numerous androids marched into the room again. "Take him down and secure him to the table."

Spike tried fighting the androids, but there were too many, and they were just too strong. One grabbed each limb while others stood guard as another unlocked the chains. The app bucked and twisted, trying to break free, but it was no use. He was promptly pinned to the table and locked in place.

"I will end you!" Spike roared in fury, jiggling his restraints. They held.

Giselle smirked, about to say something diabolical when her computer blipped. She frowned, turning to face it and see that it was from Douglas.

"What? How is he alive?!" she exclaimed, and Troy stalked over curiously. She accepted the video call, and Douglas' face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Giselle, about earlier today – I'll put it behind us if you'll go out to coffee with me," he offered hopefully.

"How are you alive?" Giselle growled.

"We grabbed onto one of your androids before it geo-leaped away," he shrugged.

"It sounds like you need some company, then," Giselle said through clenched teeth. At the hit of a few buttons, she said, "There, it's done – I've sent one of my androids to you – have fun while I tear Chase apart." She leaned to the side so that they could see the youngest bionic struggling. When he saw them on the screen, he let out a roar.

"That's Spike – yes!" someone exclaimed off screen on the other end of the call.

"Spike – who's Spike?" Giselle asked.

"Got it!" a different person shouted from the other end, and Giselle's eyes widened with frustration as she realized what they'd been doing. She angrily cut the connection, turning around to face the app. "Who's Spike?" she demanded.

He flashed her a nasty smirk. "You're looking at him, sweetheart."

"Ugh!" she yelled, pounding the desk behind her. Regaining her composure, she said calmly, "No matter – even if they come here, they can't make it past my android army."

"No, let me fight them," Troy pleaded. "I can do it – I'll prove it to you!"

She stared at him for a long, simmering moment. "Fine. Don't let them beat you like _Spike_ did."

Troy shrunk a little, and he sulked out of the room with fists clenched.

Giselle turned back to the app, saying, "Why don't we get started with this, shall we?" As if on cue, an android entered the room, letting its hand change into a razor sharp scalpel.

Spike eyed it, and he knew that there was nothing else he could do to escape his fate. He turned his gaze back on Giselle. "I hope you die a horrible death."

"I know you will," she chuckled, turning to set up the rest of the equipment. The app refused to watch her, staring up at the ceiling instead. Another alarm went off on Giselle's computer, and she huffed as she stalked to see what it was. Troy was being beaten by Adam and Bree.

"I'll be right back," she growled as she stormed out of the room. "Carry on."

The android turned to face the app, bringing the blades down.

Spike closed his eyes and disengaged.

* * *

 **AN: And the rest of the episode plays out how it did when it aired. This is where we switch gears - hold onto your hats, because this crossover with _Lab Rats: Elite Force_ get's pretty intense. I recommend listening to _Monster_ by Starset, but it's not necessary. Apologies, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **\- Asori out.**

* * *

The Attack: Part Two

"Douglas – stay with me, Douglas," Chase gasped. His left hand gripped the arm that was draped over his shoulders, and the rest of his body bore the weight of his creator. The bionic staggered out of the hyperlift and into the living room, letting Douglas down onto the couch.

Chase shifted Douglas' limbs onto the couch more, all the while staring down at the unresponsive man. It was all his fault.

He should have never thought, for even a second, that any girl would show any interest in him unless she wanted something from him.

Betrayal wasn't new to the bionic – Marcus and Sebastian still caused pangs of guilt and sadness when Chase was lonely. He'd been lonely a lot lately. Maybe that's why he had gotten so excited, so ahead of himself. He'd thought that he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.

 _But no, no girl would see anything in me. Even androids reject me. Reese was clearly a fake._

 _No one in their right mind would ever see anything in me._

Chase swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, blinking back the tears that were starting to burn. His eyes found their way back to Douglas.

His father-uncle-creator struggled to breathe, especially with a rebellious heart that wanted to refuse to beat. And it was Chase's fault.

The superheroes were exposed and in very real danger if his teammates didn't find Reese in time. And it was Chase's fault.

The city was dark, and it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world would follow. Innocent people everywhere would cry, would scream…

And it was _all Chase's fault_.

He felt a sob rise within his chest, as if strong hands were clawing at him, squeezing the air from his lungs. His heart ached so much that he thought it might burst in a bloody pool within his chest. Maybe the life in him would just leak away…

Tears seeping out of his eyes and ragged gasps choking him, he sunk to his knees. As he cradled his head in his hands, he missed the bright blue light streaming into the darkness that had just enveloped them.

* * *

"This was where Rodissius was," Bree said breathlessly.

"You took him out with your flashlight hands?" Kaz snickered.

She gave him a dirty look. "Yes – they're more than bright lights, too. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"If you're going to blind me, go ahead."

"Oh, you'll be seeing lights when I'm through with you," Bree growled, but Skylar cut her off with a "Guys!"

"We need to find Reese, like, A.S.A.P.," Oliver put in.

"We can't let her download that superhero list," Skylar added.

"Is there any way that we can track them?" Bree asked.

"Why not follow one of the swarms?" Kaz suggested.

Oliver opened his mouth to argue, but then he closed it again. "You know, that's not such a bad idea."

"But how do we do that?" Bree asked. "They're gone already."

"But their energy signature isn't," Oliver explained.

"And how are we going to track it? Super-Senses is back in the condo," Kaz said.

"I have super senses too," Skylar reminded him.

"But Chase has scanners," Bree said.

"Too bad – we're just going to have to use what we have," Oliver said. He gave Skylar a warm look. "And what we have is a beautiful alien girl – my beautiful alien girl."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I'll see if I can hone in on it."

"Can you smell it out like a bloodhound?" Kaz asked.

Skylar cocked her head. "Kind of – and taste. The air is heavy with the energy disturbances – but it's already diffusing."

Bree looked over the group. "Then we need to hurry."

* * *

"You're sure this is the place?" Bree whispered.

Skylar nodded. "This is where it's strongest."

"Another abandoned subway station. These guys need better taste in real estate," Kaz noted.

"Or maybe this is the best they could find; if I lived in a subway station, I might be a super-villain too," Oliver shrugged.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Quiet down – they'll know we're here if you keep talking that loud."

"Too late for that," a low voice purred, and Reese materialized out of the shadows. The Elite Force jumped into their ready positions, their heads whipping around as more of the shape-shifting siblings materialized. "Oh please, you don't stand a chance," she said with a smirk.

"Bree, go," Skylar commanded, and with a look, Bree knew what to do. A nod later, she whizzed away in a blur.

"What!" Reese exclaimed as Bree's blur circled around her and her siblings. "Attack them!"

But the command was null – both sides of the battle had already leapt into action, energy blasts and fireballs popping in the low lighting. Skylar threw her arms back as they crackled with green light before throwing them forward towards the two swarms in front of her. Kaz had risen above the battle to spin flames into the swarms that floated around him. Oliver trained his icy blasts every which way, temporarily immobilizing his adversaries.

"I got it!" Bree suddenly shouted as she materialized again, holding up the hard drive.

"No!" Reese screamed, dissolving into a fiery swarm.

Bree saw this coming, and she shouted, "Oliver!" in time for the boy to turn and blast the shape-shifter with ice in the middle of her transition. Skylar, Bree, and Kaz closed around their friend, defending his back while he kept Reese frozen.

"We need to get out of here!" Kaz shouted.

"And we need Reese – we need to make her unblock the cyberdesk!" Bree added.

"What! How are we going to get out of here – and take her hostage too?" Oliver demanded.

"Keep her frozen and fly her out of here – the rest of us will have your back!" Bree replied.

"Bree's right," Skylar said. "Oliver, go now!"

"And leave the rest of you behind?"

"You have to, Oliver!" Bree shouted.

"It's okay, buddy, we've got this! We'll be right behind you!" Kaz assured.

"Oliver, go!" Skylar commanded.

Oliver nodded solemnly before dashing forward to grab the Reese swarm, shooting into the air and out of the subway tunnel.

"Guys, how are we going to keep these guys off of our trail?" Kaz asked.

"We need to power-blast them all at once! Adam, Chase, and I have combined our bionics before – is there any way for us to combine our powers?" Bree demanded.

"I think there might be a way," Skylar muttered, her mind racing. "Guys, hold onto my hands and trust me!"

"But we can't keep them back, then!" Kaz cried out.

"Kaz, just do it – we'll be exposed, so this had better work, Skylar!" Bree shouted. She blasted the swarms one last time before grabbing Skylar's hand, extending her other towards Kaz. He took it, grabbing Skylar's other hand.

The swarms raced in, whistling around them, but energy crackled through the three, binding them and making them immovable. "Start letting all of your power build up – I'll try to channel it!" Skylar commanded. Bree and Kaz did as they were told, feeling the power pulse and grow, filling their bodies to the point of breaking.

Skylar squeezed her eyes shut, focusing all of her concentration on building her power, feeling the building power of the others. With a desperate cry, she unleashed their power in a crackling wave that shook the air itself. The swarms shriveled into their human form and fell to the ground, still. The structure around them creaked and crackled with stress, and the heroes fell apart in exhaustion.

Silence held the subway station captive for a long moment.

"We need to get out of here," Bree finally gasped. This shocked the other two out of their daze, and they slowly climbed to their feet. "We need to help Oliver and Chase."

"Come on, grab on," Kaz breathed, holding out his arms. The girls did, and the three zoomed out of the wreckage towards the penthouse.

* * *

Oliver tumbled onto the balcony of the penthouse, ripping the glass door open and dragging himself and the frozen swarm inside without thought. He stopped in shock when he saw bolts of bright blue energy zapping in the darkness of the large room.

His eyes landed on a figure trying to pick himself up. Chase. On the couch, Douglas writhed silently, and Oliver was sickened to realize that he was the source of the blue energy.

Without warning, one of the bolts of energy hit Oliver and the swarm, sending them crashing into the ground. Pain raced like fire through the superhero's limbs. The swarm materialized, and Reese rose to her feet.

"How's that permanent reminder serving you?" Reese leered as she stalked up to Douglas. She paid no mind to the bionic, who tumbled back to his side after another attempt at standing. "Here we are again, and my power is desecrating you _and_ the team – how does that make you feel? _You_ will be the one to destroy them."

Douglas gurgled, giving her the best glare that he could manage. But another wave of energy burst out from him, and his writhing renewed. She smiled down at him nastily.

"Get away from him," a dark voice rumbled.

Reese looked up to see that the bionic had found the strength to stand, his form a dark silhouette in the ricocheting blue light. "Chase, pooky-bear," she sneered.

"That's your first mistake," he snarled, lunging forward.

Reese swarmed into a fireball, racing at the bionic, but she was met by a ball of forcefield-energy. She flew backwards before turning her momentum into a sweeping ring around the room. She closed in on him, dodging his defenses to slam him in the chest and send him smoking to the floor.

She swarmed to her human form so that she stood over him, a terrible leer shadowing her face. But before she could say anything, he had swept her feet out from under her and leapt to kneel over her, their faces mere inches apart. Her eyes widened.

His eyes glowed red, but they crackled with blue whenever Douglas surged. He bore his teeth at her, his strong hand squeezing her neck.

"Chase?" she choked.

"I'm not Chase anymore," he chuckled, the sound rolling from deep within his chest. His eyes glinted manically, and he squeezed harder.

"Chase!" a girl shouted, and his head whipped around to see that Bree and Kaz stood ready to fight, Skylar bending over Oliver. Bree sped over, ripping her brother away from the shape-shifter. "Don't become like them!"

He shook her off of him, growling in frustration as Reese stood, coughing. He glared back at his sister, and she gulped, taking a step back. "Look what you've done – I had her!" he burst out.

"Spike?" Bree faltered.

"Wrong again – I'm still Chase, but I'm somewhere in between. I feel… powerful. Like I could rip her limb from limb," the bionic said, his chest rising and falling with all the adrenaline racing through him. His force-field energy crackled in his hands, glowing a brighter blue than ever before as he looked back at Reese. "She's ruined me!"

Tears rose to Bree's eyes as she beheld what her little brother had become. "Chase, don't do this – you're better than this."

"I can, and I will destroy her!" he shrieked, lunging for Reese. Bree knocked him down with a proton ring, and Reese stepped back with a nasty smirk. She was about to swarm when Douglas let out another massive surge.

Reese froze, and the superheroes all screamed, collapsing in pain. The blue energy that was engulfing them was zapping their powers, replacing it with liquid pain. Chase thrashed on the ground, his bionics going haywire. Metal objects around the room rose and began swirling.

"What have you done!" Chase screamed through his teeth, ripping at his hair. When Douglas' energy died down again, the bionic was staggering back to his feet, glowering at Reese, who was shaking herself out of the daze of the energy.

He reached forward, his fingers contracting as if he were clawing at an invisible sponge that dribbled with increasing pressure. Reese's eyes widened, and she gasped, clutching at her chest.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel that!" he demanded, his deep voice cracking with the passion it contained. "That's what it feels like to have your heart broken – over and over and over again!" He brought his fingers closer together, and Reese let out a cry of pain.

"Chase," Bree whispered.

"What-t is wra-wrong with hi-him?" Kaz stuttered.

Bree could only swallow, bucking as the pain intensified for a moment. Tears streamed from her eyes.

Reese sagged, but Chase's molecular kinesis held her up in the air. "You played with my heart, just to hurt the team and all superheroes everywhere. You thought it was just a game, didn't you?" he asked in a soft, menacing voice.

She screamed as he squeezed just a little bit harder.

"You thought it was just a silly little game, didn't you…? Well look where you are now!" he suddenly bellowed. "Now the roles are reversed, and _your_ heart is in _my_ hands – and this time around, it will kill you!"

"No Chase!" Douglas gasped, and the bright blue energy surged from him with such force that he screamed. His screams were echoed by the superheroes'.

Chase let out his own scream of anguish, toppling to his knees. All the flying metal objects picked up speed, racing around the room as if they were a metallic tornado, the combatants in the vortex. The bionic's screams continued to tear through the room even as the others' died down, and he curled into a shaking ball.

Reese crumpled on the ground, motionless.

And then, all was still. Douglas' surge ended as suddenly as it came, and all the flying objects clattered to the floor. No one moved.

The sirens trickling through the open balcony door were the only sounds left, echoes of a superhero's screams.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Skylar stammered, rubbing her friend's shoulder comfortingly. Bree gave her a sad smile before looking back into the small room they stood outside of.

The events in the penthouse still haunted her nightmares, but that was nothing compared to the physical effects they had all experienced.

For weeks after, the superheroes felt not only emotionally drained, but as if their powers had been drained as well. Bree's bionics were still a little bonkers.

Mr. Davenport had arrived to the city with his best students – and Adam and Leo – to round up the other shape-shifters and help repair the damage. And to take care of Douglas.

Douglas had been moved to a special ward, hooked up to a machine that could harness and contain his power enough for him to live in relative comfort. He would never be able to be around bionics or superheroes ever again if they were to remain safe.

He would never be able to see his kids ever again.

Bree sniffled, quickly wiping away a tear. She glanced down at Reese beside her, who looked exhausted where she lay in her wheelchair. She always looked exhausted since Chase had practically crushed her heart. She was in line for a heart transplant.

Since the penthouse incident, she seemed to have grown remorseful. She was kind, if a little irritable. Her frustration showed through whenever she remembered her weakness. At first, she hadn't taken kindly to being visited by the superheroes, but when she realized that her family had been apprehended and that she had nothing left, she had broken down. She was a shell of what she had been.

They all were. Skylar, Kaz, Oliver – even they were disheartened. Everything was different since the Elite Force had dwindled from five to four.

Bree returned her attention on the sight through the window of the door. Chase sat hunched against a wall, his head buried in his arms. Every now and then, he twitched.

His abilities, his heart, his mind – all had been broken. As Davenport explained, his emotions had triggered Spike just as Douglas' energy flared for the first time, causing a monstrous merging of the boy with his commando app. The merge had fried his bionic infrastructure, making his powers crazy and almost uncontrollable. The merge had mixed Spike's dangerous anger with Chase's raw emotions, driving his ability to reason into pieces.

And still, those emotions raged fresh, even months later, and his mind didn't put itself back together. It never would.

They'd had to lock him up in this dark little room, buried deep under Davenport's building where no harm could be done. He preferred the darkness, the solitude. Bree put her hand on the glass, staring through her reflection to her little brother.

He looked up, seeming to have heard her gentle touch. His eyes still glowed red like those of the demon he'd become.


End file.
